


【Drarry/无差】【授权翻译】The Lip-Lock Jinx

by runeseer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: HP: EWE, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 16:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 31,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18945031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runeseer/pseuds/runeseer
Summary: 这是一个让被施咒方无法说话的魔咒，除非她/他亲吻他们渴望的那个人。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Lip-Lock Jinx](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7086799) by [cassisluna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassisluna/pseuds/cassisluna). 



哈利发觉是金妮撞向他，然后让他摔下了扫帚。金妮一向是个施咒高手，当他趴在球场上两分钟后首先意识到，紧接着第二个想法“妈的，噢，操他妈的胳膊。”

“我就知道今天不适宜跟这些卑鄙的人一起训练。”最后的想法划过脑海。

罗恩，我有时真的恨你妹妹，现在的情况本该是她造成的——第四次让格兰芬多魁地奇队员围在他身边，然后惊慌失措的把他拖到医疗室。结果，却让这些队员以为自己对巫师界的救世主造成了永久伤害。

什么，因此你现在担心我了？当时我可是在离地20英尺的高空中，你给我施咒的时候有意识到这点吗？哈利阴沉地想。

金妮紧了紧握在他肩膀上的手（喔，好疼），眼睛亮闪闪的，咧嘴笑着，似乎在领会他的想法：“你会好起来的，哈利。”她快活的说。

胳膊上传来的剧痛就像5年级和7年级遭受过的重击一样。哈利瞪着她，可这让金妮笑容加深了，似乎她刚才意识到她的咒语让他说不出话。

我会和你的哥哥好好谈谈这件事的，你最好做好心理准备，哈利暴躁的想着，但他的视线已出现眩晕。在剧痛彻底击垮他，并失去意识之前，哈利勉强的抓住时机粗鲁的说了句：“操你大爷的。”并生骨灵的作用下睡了过去，与此同时诅咒金妮的头发在接下来的一个月都成为美杜莎那种——满头蛇。

当他醒来，睁眼便是医疗室的白色天花板。他和这白色的天花板大概有种难以言说的感情，哈利经常来（如果诚实一点，他会说比他想来的次数更多。）而且，当他被限制活动时，白色的天花板总是陪伴着他，让他觉得舒适…好吧…好吧，其实白色天花板并没让人觉得舒适。

但哈利还是感激它们的陪伴。

“波特先生，你能加入我们真是太有爱了。”庞弗雷夫人拿着一瓶不知什么玩意儿的液体和两个玻璃杯走上前，打趣道。

哈利张开嘴准备打个招呼，然后想起来，妈的，他不能说话。于是他决定还是看着那个可疑的瓶子掩饰下。

庞弗雷夫人挑起一条眉毛：“这不是生骨灵，亲爱的。你会发现你的肘部和腕部完好如初，但我建议最好别动它们。”当哈利尝试着抬起它们，皱起脸时，她补充了一句。

“说实话，在你所有的骨头都骨折前，你总得要活动活动它们。”庞弗雷夫人把那瓶液体倒进两个杯子里，不耐烦的“啧”了一声。她把其中一杯递给哈利，而另一杯她送到躺在他旁边病床上的那个人。

哈利吓了一跳，第一次意识到还有其他人也在这儿，当他看到那个人是谁时，他震惊的心都要停止跳动了。

德拉科·马尔福

让他陷入一团糟的混蛋。

也许，好吧，这不是真的。这他妈全是金妮的错！

毕竟，这看起来不像是德拉科想出的主意…

德拉科挑起眉，看着一脸震惊的哈利，沉默地点点头当打个招呼，然后拿着玻璃杯毅然决然的把药水咽下去——这药水里没准放了一堆各种动物的舌头。

片刻之间，哈利渴望着，也许更多的是怒气，下意识的认为德拉科一定会借此羞辱他。他不知道他是对德拉科生气，还是为让他变成这样的世道生气。德拉科不会…只是坐在那儿，阴沉地盯着空杯子。

“你的朋友们已经好心的提醒过我，关于你的现状，波特先生。”庞弗雷夫人说。哈利从恍惚中惊醒过来。她不赞同的咂咂嘴：“锁唇咒，你们这些孩子真是。”

德拉科颇有兴趣的抬起头，没看向红透脸的哈利。

“你应当知道我对此无能为力，”庞弗雷夫人继续说：“锁唇咒只能由施咒方移除，或者你实现了你期待的事情。”然后，她紧紧的抿住了嘴唇。

哈利想钻到地缝里躲起来。

噢，他知道他期待的那个。

锁唇咒是一个让被施咒方无法说话的魔咒，直到她/他亲吻了他们渴望的那个人。这其实是party里面的小恶作剧，如果一方极度渴望与另一方来一场黏黏糊糊的接吻秀或者被扇一耳光。霍格沃茨最近超级流行这个，起初是从8年级的西莫·斐尼甘，通常意义上，开始的。教授们尝试着施行反咒，但大多数时间，受害者为了保持自尊心拒绝透露是谁向他们施了咒。

最初的受害者是一个叫做潘西的，据说被她学院的人施咒。

最后蔓延到所有学生。

这之中还有谣言说，她“心心念”的人是德拉科·马尔福，哈利厌恶这个消息，不过当他得知那个女孩并没有得手，亲吻马尔福时，他又高兴起来。

“我不期待着你会告诉我施咒的那个人，那我们要谴责所有人了？”庞弗雷夫人挑起眉毛，问道。

哈利只能羞怯地笑着。

她叹了口气：“那先这样吧。”

她冲哈利示意了下他手里拿着的杯子——而哈利本打算趁她转身时直接让其消失。不幸的是，她看穿了他的想法，耐心地等待他乖乖的喝下去。

哈利不情愿地喝了，然后想着让金妮的头发变成蛇仅维持一个月——是不是太仁慈了？

庞弗雷夫人满意的看着哈利一口不剩的喝完了药，她拿走了他和马尔福的杯子，严厉的命令他俩必须立马休息。

当她的脚步声远去，德拉科躺回床上，拉过被子盖住肩膀，翻身背朝着哈利。

正因为如此，哈利开始肆无忌惮的盯着他，emmmmmmmmm，他的后背。

战争之后，哈利没有听说太多关于马尔福的消息，除了他被察看三年。当哈利到达新修复的霍格沃茨开始他8年级的生活时，他惊讶的发现德拉科·马尔福也在。更让他惊奇的是这个斯莱特林看起来苍白又忧郁…不同于以往马尔福骄傲自大、帝王一样的派头。

时间匆匆流逝，马尔福大部分时间都是独来独往。另两个8年级的斯莱特林是布雷斯·扎比尼和西奥多·诺特，当然马尔福也疏远了他们。因何原因，没人知晓。

在十月中旬的某一天，哈利意识到，一种可怕的直觉，他再一次的被德拉科·马尔福深深吸引。

当他忙于应付战争，甚至是度过伏地魔死后的夏天时，完全可以忽视这点。毕竟眼不见，心不想。现如今，每天看到德拉科让他精神亢奋，就像6年级的一切又重新上演。事实上，每一年都在上演，只不过这次，哈利没办法再隐藏自己的心思。

黑魔王被击败了，巫师界被拯救了。而他和金妮决定他俩还是做回朋友比较好。

说到金妮…

哈利不是唯一一个意识到自己是个外貌协会的人。

因此在金妮的带动下，整个格莱芬多魁地奇球队都帮她找机会向哈利施下这个邪恶的咒语。他妈的卑鄙的家伙们更乐于掺和进来，宣称他们仅仅想让他们钟爱的队长不再那么迟钝，拥有快乐幸福的结局。（瞎扯淡，真的，他们就是想看哈利出糗。）

就像哈利已经追上马尔福，突然亲他这种。

不，这他妈的就是个灾难。

哈利知道他是个格莱芬多，但是他不确定金妮是否知道他不想自讨其辱。

叹了口气，他埋在被子里，屈服于药效，陷入睡眠，沉浸在亲吻德拉科·马尔福的梦境里。


	2. Chapter 2

再次醒来时，床单的黏腻感让他意识到他真的是非常怀念马尔福的嘲讽。身边的病床早已空置，医疗室也是一片寂静。哈利红着脸，迅速的给自己和床单施了“清理一新”，说服自己，庞弗雷夫人不会因为他现在直接出院而派来阴尸军团把他逮回去的。

毕竟他的胳膊也不再疼痛了。

等他穿过霍格沃茨的走廊时，他发觉已是晚上，施了报时咒，刚好晚餐时间，他迅速的赶往大厅。

他完全知道自已被锁唇咒袭击的事会传遍整个霍格沃茨，但突如其来的欢迎还是让他的脚步迟疑了，尖叫声和口哨声充斥着大厅，而女孩们的“快来吻我，哈利！”的尖叫声让他耳朵烧的厉害。

终于跌跌撞撞的走到格莱芬多的长桌，他忽视了周围格莱芬多魁地奇球队那些友好的笑容，直接坐在一脸同情的罗恩和赫敏身边。

“对不起，伙计。”罗恩说，瞪着刚坐在位置上的妹妹，后者无视他的表情。“已经说过让她撤了魔咒，但是貌似金妮完全不把我这个当哥哥的放在眼里。”他抱怨的说。

哈利耸耸肩，对着罗恩露出个笑容——他没事，而罗恩的郁闷一扫而光。

“好吧，既然我已经道过歉了，并且我也吃饱了，”罗恩说，顽皮的咧开嘴：“告诉我，谁是那个幸运的女孩？”

赫敏重重地用胳膊肘捣了罗恩，这让他直接倒在桌子上，然后发出痛苦的哎呦声。她转向哈利：“我们早先时间到医疗室看望你，但你那会儿还在睡觉。别担心，我稍后会找金妮聊聊的。”她坚定地说，并给了金妮一个严肃的瞪视。

哈利拍了下她胳膊，摇了摇头。

赫敏瞪了他一眼：“哈利·詹姆斯·波特，如果你觉得这样很自豪…”

是的，确实自豪，因此哈利躲闪着她的目光，迅速给他自己舀了点土豆泥。

赫敏恼火地喷了个鼻息，准备继续吃饭：“你最好清楚自己在干什么。”她小声嘀咕。

好吧，哈利真正意义上的不清楚想干嘛。要么亲吻马尔福，要么让金妮同情自己，然后撤了魔咒。既然他此刻也没明确的想要进行自杀性报复的想法，那么他坚定不移地选择后者。

噢，那就这么办吧。

接下来的一天，哈利已经反复斟酌了自己的决定，如果他认为8年级的课程是个地狱，那么没有什么能比得上这种经历——无法开口在课堂上施咒。哈利擅长无声魔咒，只局限于“清理一新”或者“让迪恩的约克郡布丁飞来”这种简单的魔咒。当然不包括在黑魔法防御术课堂上面对着的斯堪的那威亚妖精。

哈利勉强应付，结果就是他的眼镜和男子气概碾碎成渣。

无论何时他与麦格教授偶遇时，哈利总是露出羞涩地表情跟她打招呼，她从她的眼镜上方凝视着他，好像要嘱咐什么，但她总是摇摇头，叹口气，简单的一句“见到你真好，哈利”的问候，然后离开

他考虑过要不然直接亲吻马尔福来结束这一切好了，这对他来说也并不是不被接受——但随后马尔福就出现在眼前，他们擦肩而过，德拉科就像往常点了下头，而哈利的心脏则是不受控制的怦怦直跳。

好吧，那么，

亲吻马尔福这个选项还是弃了吧。

仅剩的就是乞求金妮能撤了魔咒。

根本不可能的事。

（就好像金妮会撤魔咒，搞得跟真的一样。）

又是难熬的一天，哈利想尖叫。

他也这么做了。

当然没发出任何声音，气得只能直接拳打一棵树。

一个半小时后，他坐在医疗室，庞弗雷夫人治疗着他流血的拳头——上面还被粗糙的树皮割了很多口子。

“还是不想告诉我是谁干的？”她平静的问。

哈利依然倔强地摇着头。

此刻德拉科·马尔福一瘸一拐的慢慢走了进来，这情形稍微破坏了一点他的形象。而哈利尴尬的发现自己对此超级担心。

庞弗雷夫人迅速从哈利面前起身，走到德拉科面前，皱着眉：“这次又是什么？”这不是指责，这更多的是…担忧和关心。

德拉科再一次看向地面，回避着哈利目光，他耸耸肩，接着畏缩于疼痛：“蜇人咒。”他小声的咕哝，在寂静无声的医疗室里，哈利听得一清二楚。

他感觉到之前的怒气又回来了。

庞弗雷夫人不赞成的大声说道，看起来烦躁又愤怒：“梅林，这些孩子——我应该——”然后她突然停下，深深吸了一口气：“坐下，德拉科。我等下会给你找点药的。”

她让他面对面的坐在哈利旁边的床上：“哈利，亲爱的，稍等一会儿，我会尽快回来的。”

哈利点点头，尽管她已经离开，走到放着魔药的房间。而这俩男孩却一言不发，气氛尴尬。

在哈利看来，他真的没办法打破沉默，特别是此时他还无法说话。

德拉科坐在床边，他僵硬的挺直背。时不时的小幅挪动，让他的脸因疼痛而抽搐着。

哈利受不了了，当德拉科突然抬起头看向他，哈利发出咕噜声（好吧，行，波特，真有礼貌。）以此引起德拉科的注意，接着朝他打个手势。

德拉科挑起一条眉毛。

有那么一会儿，哈利担心德拉科不想跟他说话，毕竟他仅仅在学年开始前跟他说过——除了看上去像是强迫自己安静的说一句“早上好，波特”——无论如何都是不可避免的

“你为什么关心？”德拉科拘谨的回复，一脸苦涩。

出于习惯，哈利不高兴的瞪着他。我关心，他想，但是他说不出来。就算能说话，他也不知道如何说出口，他选择坐在那里生闷气。

当德拉科再次开口，哈利吓得心脏都要出来了。

“蜇人咒。”德拉科慢慢的开口，小心翼翼的选择用词。

“谁？”哈利做出口型，皱起眉头。

德拉科好奇的看着他，探究着。哈利准备开口，还是无法发出声，脸上的羞愧一闪而过，德拉科一脸平静，紧张的说：“我不知道。”

哈利愤怒的捏紧拳头，更多的血从伤口中流出来。“操蛋卑鄙的杂种们。”他愤怒的大吼，不在意能否出声，瞪着医疗室的大门。

他不确定马尔福能不能理解他说了什么，然后他惊讶的发现一抹愉快的笑容出现在对面男孩的脸上。

“他们是的，波特。”德拉科愉快的附和。不安出现他脸上：“我猜这是我应得的。”他苦涩的喃喃低语，身体再一次变得僵硬。

哈利立马摇摇头，弄乱他杂乱的头发。没人应该被这样对待，他愤愤不平的想着，不知如何表达。好吧，伏地魔才应得这个。成堆的蜇人咒，还有你的姨妈，但是不是你。至少，我不这么认为。

他突然难过起来。

战争都结束了，为什么每个人还揪着不放？

他挫败的叹口气，打算不说什么继续生闷气。

德拉科微微露出个假笑：“别担心，波特。我想我没事。别再用你的小脑瓜担心这个了。”悲伤已经消失无踪。

德拉科现在真是侮辱他了。

有进步。

哈利转了转眼睛，咧开嘴笑着，尽管他觉得这样很蠢——坐在这里，啥话也不说。

惊讶的表情消失在德拉科脸上，接着不安的移开视线。

尴尬的氛围围绕在他们身边，哈利这次毫无头绪，不知怎么打破僵局。谈论天气真是十足的蹩脚，特别是你还无法说话。而德拉科也倾向于保持安静，哈利来回甩着脚，让鞋底跟地板摩擦，感觉越来越不自然。他们就这么坐着，直到庞弗雷夫人回来，担忧他俩并强迫他们喝了更多不知名的魔药。


	3. Chapter 3

第二天，金妮和哈利走到黑湖边时，金妮评论道：“我觉得你在消极面对这件事情，哈利。”他们并肩走着，享受此刻安静的氛围，而些许冷风刮过他们脸庞。

哈利狠狠瞪了她一眼，伸出三根手指——“三天了，我都没说一句话，”他指责：“而且教授们竟然还没把我扔出教室，简直就是奇迹！！”

“噢，别那样想，哈利。”金妮漠不关心的说，打断哈利推测自己可能成为笑柄的想法：“我在帮你。”

哈利把三根手指伸到她脸前。

“嗨呀，没啥的。”金妮说。她突然停下脚步，面向他，双手叉腰挑起眉：“所以？有进展吗？”

哈利也挑起眉毛。

金妮恼火的喷了个鼻息，她看起来失望透顶：“没有进展？”

“我还真不了解为啥你看起来这么挫败，我才是应该暴怒的那个人——鉴于我已经三天没开口说话了！！！”哈利已经气得冒烟了。

金妮无视他的白眼，再次叹口气：“我就不明白了你为啥不直接堵他，接着吻他。这很容易啊。”

哈利抛了个怀疑的眼神：“也许因为他是…噢，我不知道，德拉科·马尔福？也许因为他恨我？”昨日的场景出现在脑海里，他迅速的得出结论：“好吧，也许他不再恨我，而且我不确定他有心理准备——特别是他的前任对手准备突袭亲吻他。”

金妮冷漠地补充：“魔药课上直接抓住壁咚他，完事。”

哈利被吓到了：“那么斯内普做鬼也不会放过我的！！！”

“斯拉格霍恩眼睛都不带眨的。”

“我一点都不关心斯拉格霍恩会怎样，金妮。重点是斯内普，斯！！内！！普！！”

“就像我说的，哈利。你应该获得幸福。”金妮抱怨的说。

哈利的表情柔和下来，叹了口气，身子前把她拉进怀抱：“我知道。”

当他们分开时，金妮的眼睛睁大了，亮晶晶的。

“那么，你会这么做吗？”

哈利干巴巴的瞥了一眼，金妮垮下肩：“你真的忘记他对我的看法了，金妮。”

“噢，别丧气啊，哈利。”金妮发着牢骚：“事实上他一踏进房间，你就变成废物。”

哈利目瞪口呆：“我没有！！！”

“不，你有。我以前总是看你，记得吗？当我像鹰头马身有翼兽那样迷恋你的时候，我就知道这点。”金妮得意洋洋的说。

哈利涨红了脸：“就像我说的，你有点忘记他对我的看法了。当你的前敌人突然冲到你面前然后亲吻你，你会怎么想？他或许觉得这是个恶作剧。或许直接给我一拳，或许听之任之。”

“不管怎样，我都不会撤魔咒的。”

哈利再次瞪着她。

又过了一天，刚结束早餐，赫敏直接把哈利拉到一旁，单手叉腰严肃的看着他。

“情况依旧，嗯？哈利？”赫敏眯着眼睛，责备他。

哈利内疚地低下头。

“老实说，你的成绩会因此受到影响的，你甚至不能施咒！”赫敏抓狂的叹口气：“你就像个哑炮一样！”

哈利尖锐地看了她一眼，心里很受伤：“嘿，我可以施魔咒的，你知道的。只是不…守护神咒或其他什么。”

赫敏翻了翻眼睛：“你懂我的意思，哈利！”

哈利耸耸肩。他看着赫敏焦虑的神情，语气缓和了些。“祈祷吧。”他抓住了她的肩膀，安慰的捏了捏：“我会好起来的。”他做着口型。为了证明他自己，他慢吞吞地从书包里拿出了变形课作业——昨天他和金妮“讨论“完后”，为了清空大脑不受德拉科·马尔福的干扰，他独自完成了它。

赫敏暂时平静下来。

自从被施了锁唇咒，已经过去4天了。你估计人们已经对此厌烦了，但是每当他经过时，很多女孩仍然会叫他，甚至会在他独自一人时伏击他。有几个家伙还想干几票大的伏击，但哈利总是立刻用飞来咒把周围的不管什么东西都召唤过来撞倒他们。（好吧，他还是对此表示非常抱歉——有个蠢蛋甚至在温室这种地方埋伏，哈利真心认为被罐子击中不会太舒服。）

讲真，什么时候变成争夺黄金男孩亲吻比赛了？

第五天，似乎每个人都拼命想让哈利从魔咒中解脱出来。人们变得疯狂起来，都在八卦哈利波特的秘密情人究竟是谁，也有人讨论究竟是谁施下的咒语，这些跟拉文德·布朗和一些赫奇帕奇学院五年级学生共同编制的“秘恋候选人”名单相比，相形见绌多了。

哈利很怀念开口说话的日子。有时他又觉得沮丧，每当他强烈地想击打什么东西时，他都会被记忆的碎片所阻止。

他还在考虑亲吻德拉科·马尔福，来结束这一切。

但相反的想法快速出现：不，那样太冒险。

德拉科也许永远都不会为此原谅他。

“只是去亲她！”罗恩恼怒地叹口气，此刻他们都坐在格兰芬多的公共休息室里，书本摊开，羽毛笔准备好了：“我就不明白了，你为什么这么固执！”

“也许，他只是不想伤那女孩的心，罗恩。”赫敏说，当她在羊皮纸上乱写乱画时显得心烦意乱。突然，她停了下来，眯起眼睛看着哈利：“我想知道你为什么还没跟金妮谈谈？”

不管哈利正打算以何种借口搪塞这个问题，他都没机会了，因为罗恩相当困惑地接话道：“emmmmmm，哈利不能说话，记得吗？”

这次轮到赫敏愤怒地叹了口气：“你懂我的意思！”她放下自己的羽毛笔。

哈利和罗恩交换了个惊恐的眼神，赫敏一旦把羽毛笔放下，那么绝对没好事。

“老实说，哈利，我真的很想念与你好好聊天的惬意时光。”她轻声说。

片刻的安静之后，哈利慢慢地点了点头。拿出了一小张多余的羊皮纸，他拿起羽毛笔写道：

“好的，我会找金妮谈谈。”

而赫敏则回应了一个灿烂的笑容。

“赫敏想让我找你谈谈。”哈利在弗雷德和乔治在五年级送给他的自动清除羊皮纸上写道。

金妮挑起眉毛：“你知道我仍然拒绝。”

哈利耸耸肩：“我想无论如何我都要试一试，为了赫敏。”

“你真令人钦佩，哈利，”金妮笑着说：“现在如果你直接向某些金色头发的巫师施这个咒语…”

哈利匆匆离开了。


	4. Chapter 4

当天晚上，哈利和罗恩聊到很晚。或者，在哈利的情形下，写纸条聊天。

五天了，罗恩，哈利潦草的笔迹写道。五！！！天！！！了！！！

“我总是和金妮谈话，伙计，”罗恩边说边从巧克力蛙扯下四肢：“这倒不是说会有多大的帮助，但是总能让她恢复点理智。”

哈利朝他眨了眨眼：“叫我最好的朋友责备他的小妹妹停止欺负我这件事，让我超级自豪啊。”

罗恩笑了：“只是惊讶你终于绝望了。”

你估计她会撤了这咒语吗？

“不，”罗恩不抱希望的回答，他紧张地看着哈利：“你不会生金妮的气或其他什么吧？”

哈利冷冷地看了他一眼：“我肯定生气啊。五天！！！”

“但是还没那么生气，是吧？”

哈利仍然面具脸。

罗恩笑了：“这样想，伙计。你都没对她施锁腿咒。”

哈利挑起眉毛：“她是个女孩。”

“男人婆，哈利。你知道，我想我喜欢你俩像朋友一样要好。那并不是说我不介意你不再是她男票了——”哈利的眉毛挑的更高了：“好吧，我很在意。这只是很…奇怪。”

哈利哼了一声。

罗恩把剩下的巧克力蛙塞进嘴里：“那么，是谁？”

哈利眨眨眼。

罗恩翻了翻眼睛：“我意思是，幸运女孩是谁？”

哈利只是撅起嘴唇，罗恩的表情显得很受伤：“你知道，我一直没问你的原因是我觉得你终究会告诉我的。”

哈利感到羞愧。他转向他最好的朋友，畏缩于罗恩的表情和将要说出话（或写下的话），他呻吟着，本来打算是告诉罗恩，而不是…写下来。

“不是那样的，罗恩。”他写到，罗恩挑起一条眉毛，然后继续低头看着那张羊皮纸，等他写下更多的内容。哈利闭上眼睛，数到五。：“你不会喜欢那个人的。”

罗恩困惑地发出一阵窒息的声音：“不会喜欢的那个人是谁啊？”他表情滑稽的看着哈利。接着翻了翻眼睛：“得了吧，哈利，我在你心里就这样的人嘛？我想我完全有能力接受我最好的朋友的爱情偏好。”然后，一个滑稽的想法出现在脑海里，他咯咯咯的笑出声：“除非你想要马尔福。”

哈利被自己的口水呛住了。

罗恩窃笑：“我知道了，好吧。到底是谁？”

哈利脸上火辣辣的，显然没有看向他。

接着，罗恩的眼睛慢慢的睁大了，哈利发现罗恩脸上各种表情无缝变化在其他时刻也会显得异常滑稽，而他现在只是忙于掩饰自己的尴尬。

“噢，我的天呐，”罗恩说道，他的声音听起来好像就要吐了：“我猜巧克力蛙还在我的胃里跳呢。”

“算了吧，罗恩。”第二天早晨他们走进礼堂时，哈利在自动清除羊皮纸上写着。赫敏已经走到他们前面了，而他俩熬夜到凌晨2点因此起晚了。

“但是，哈利，”罗恩可怜巴巴的抱怨：“为什么是他？我意思是，你喜欢男孩这点我无所谓，我有过这种猜测，当你和金——分手”他无视了哈利的瞪视：“但，是真的，他？”

哈利挑起眉毛看着他：“我以为你会发疯的。”

罗恩怀疑的看着他：“不，你才疯了！而且——并且——”他停顿了一下，哈利眼瞅着他的情绪是如何从怀疑转变成不情愿再变成彻底的投降：“我了解那种感觉。她不能帮助到你的感——”罗恩厌恶地皱了下鼻子，他再次尝试开口：“感觉。”

哈利朝他露齿一笑。

“好吧，这当然解释清楚了6年级那些跟踪狂式的行为。”罗恩嘀咕的说。

“他甚至不再说话了！！”罗恩在吃早饭时脱口而出，成功地把面包渣喷的到处都是。他紧盯着坐在斯莱特林桌旁的马尔福的身影，马尔福旁边坐着诺特和布雷斯，但他们谁也没说话。事实上，马尔福只是盯着他的盘子，心不在焉的戳着煎饼。“他真的太瘦了。”罗恩喃喃地说。

哈利皱了皱眉，也瞟了一眼德拉科，尽管他努力不让自己显得那么明显，因为有人不得不这样做，而罗恩的动作显示出他已明显失去判断力。自从开学以来，德拉科消瘦很多，好吧，他本来就够瘦了，哈利也没预料到这样——由于战争以及卢修斯被判终身监禁，纳西莎和德拉科则是被察看。

但这并不意味他对此不担心。

“噢，天呐，哈利，别…露出那种表情。”罗恩有气无力地抱怨：“下一秒你会把他迷得神魂颠倒，然后你俩在床上甜甜蜜蜜地享受早餐。”

哈利涨红了脸，这想法真是诱人，然后瞪着罗恩。他抓起自动清除羊皮纸，狂躁地书写起来。

“闭嘴，罗恩。不然我就告诉赫敏是你炸了斯拉格霍恩的坩埚，然后我俩都可以早点被开除了。”

哈利的手指因书写太快而疼痛着，罗恩悻悻地闭上了嘴，安静的吃起了早餐，只是偶尔咕哝几句关于马尔福的事。

实际上，哈利根本就没享受到安静的早餐时光，

一大群格莱芬多，甚至一些赫奇帕奇都时不时的过来问他，那个幸运女孩究竟是谁。帕蒂尔姐妹尤其的固执。贾斯汀·芬列里问道幸运星是不是个男孩。罗米达·万尼则是扑到他腿上，试着去吻他，但却把他的南瓜汁倒在了自己身上。

当西莫也尝试着吻他时，哈利快速的跑出大厅。

至少，罗恩对此表示很开心。

“他是个食死徒。”当宾斯教授讲到没人听的第三次巨怪战争时，罗恩在自动清除羊皮纸上写道。

哈利对着羊皮纸皱了皱眉，接着对罗恩皱起眉。

罗恩耸耸肩，拿回了羊皮纸。他早前的写下的内容已经消失，因此他无所谓的在上面乱涂乱画：“我不得不提示这一点。”

哈利翻了翻眼睛，把羊皮纸从他那里抽走：“他曾经是，而且没有选择。”

“行吧，公正的说，他是个饭桶。”

“一部分。”

罗恩难以置信地盯着他。

哈利无所谓的耸耸肩。

罗恩呆滞了更长时间。

翻了个白眼，哈利拿过羊皮纸：“他是，行吧？除此之外，他已经变得柔和了。”

罗恩“哼”了一声：“柔和？他甚至都不说话！”他写道，然后重复那天早上的评论。

哈利再次皱起眉，肩膀耸拉着：“我知道，我恨这个。”

罗恩也皱起眉头，那只是因为他朋友突然情绪低落，他抓过羊皮纸，又试着写着：

他把你的生活搞得一团糟。

哈利停了一会儿：“某种程度上，不是真的。”他再次停下笔，羊皮纸上的字迹渐渐消失，他仍在苦思冥想：“其实，这是相互的。”

“而他总是先挑起战争。”罗恩写道。

“也许他只是想引起我的注意？”哈利问道，嘴角挂着一丝苦笑——这想法看起来很牵强。

罗恩用头撞着桌子，声音没有吵到宾斯教授和其他的学生——因为他们已陷入梦乡。


	5. Chapter 5

已经第7天了——咒语已经持续了一周，就连拉文德·布朗都无法忍受了。

那些流言蜚语呢？所有的谣言都自行终止了，再传播它们也让人觉得不爽。哈利波特的嘴闭的太严实了！！（没有双关的意思）在女厕所里做了一个简短快速的计划后，她带着霍格沃茨魔法学校几乎半数以上的女生来查明真相。

就这样，第7天的开始就有一群意志异常坚定的女生在早餐时间，成群结队的来到格莱芬多的餐桌前，目不转睛地盯着哈利——而他刚把一半的三明治塞进嘴里。

不出所料，所有的目光都集中在他们身上。毕竟，每个人都极度渴望知道哈利·波特心爱的那个人。额…好吧，在哈利·波特和获得重新说话的机会之间。

罗恩，过去的几天里他养成了一种习惯——开始到处寻找马尔福，但他没有找到，他很困惑这一点。

哈利为得到全体的注意而脸红，他放下了三明治，开始坐立不安。

“哈利·詹姆斯·波特，”拉文德·布朗开口：“持续一周了，7天了！！！”

哈利不知道有什么可谈的，但是大厅里传来一阵表示同意的低语。

帕瓦蒂沉思道：“这可能是霍格沃茨有史以来持续最久的锁唇咒了。”

又一阵表示赞同的低语传来，而且这次音量变得大了些。

“你根本没打算解开这个魔咒吗？”拉文德恼火地说。

“噢，看在上帝的份儿上，拉文德！”赫敏被激怒了。

拉文德忽略她的话。

“我们命令你现在必须亲吻你渴望的那个人！！”

这就像疯了一样，哈利事后回忆，那个时候就应该从大厅跑走，或许躲进尖叫棚屋。女孩们已经放弃了淑女的那一套，开始互相推搡、叫喊、吹口哨，尖声尖气地搭讪。

“我们再也无法忍受了！”

“这悬念绝对会要了我们的命！”

“快来亲吻我们中的一个！”

“吻我，哈利！”

“不，我！”

“让开，吻我！”

“哈利，我爱你！”

哈利只能在霍琦夫人的帮助下得以逃离混乱的现场，和挣脱开抓他衣服的手——而霍琦夫人是骑着扫帚来救他的。

当哈利摇摇晃晃、不知所措地飞出大厅时，金妮则在格兰芬多的餐桌前安静的吃着早餐。暗自发笑：因为这些女孩子全都“长”错了装备。

而可怜的哈利，他只能从大门飞出去，而不是每天早上猫头鹰递送邮件所通过的高高的窗户，因此那些疯狂的女孩们轻易地就追上了他。

更倒霉的一点是，他骑得是把横扫。

他妈的破扫帚！！哈利一边想，一边猛地转向左边，而扫帚反应太迟钝了，他差点撞上墙。霍琦夫人跟在他身边，低声嘀咕着什么，她突然转向接近他，几乎是特别危险的动作，然后她用魔杖轻轻的敲了敲他的头。真的很痛，因为他们摇摇晃晃的飞行着，她不自觉的用了比平常更大的力气，但是哈利选择原谅她，因为她给他施了幻身咒。

而他们现在正在经过石桥，向变形的操场飞去。

“我会帮你阻止她们的，你快去把魔咒撤了，波特！”她在风中大喊，然后她飞走了，而哈利接着逃命去了。

问题是，他如何摆脱这该死的咒语呢？金妮仍在大厅里，哈利真的不想去求她。亲吻马尔福，当然，根本就不是选择。一定有其他办法可以解除魔咒的！

“应该去问问赫敏的。”他发牢骚的想着，急转弯。

只要有疑问，就去找赫敏。

如果赫敏不在——或者..额…回到那些疯狂的女孩们中间，算了还是将就去图书馆躲着吧。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 该章感言：
> 
> 你金哥就是你金哥，深藏功名。
> 
> 你敏哥就是敏哥，有问题，找赫敏，包解决！
> 
> 你罗恩变身成搜索马尔福的小雷达，搜搜搜，搜不到。
> 
> 你哈还是那个怂哈，到处逃命。


	6. Chapter 6

图书馆空荡荡的，感谢梅林。就连平斯夫人都不在，因为她正在大厅吃饭。哈利迅速的从扫帚上跳下来，把扫帚放在一个角落里，然后径直朝”J”字型通道走去。

他不期待着自己能找到些办法来摆脱魔咒。如果没人能找到或者发出反咒，那么他的成功率能有多大？反正他也没更好的选择，要么就这样，要么就被疯狂的女生们追绕着城堡跑。

他急忙拿起找到的关于魔咒的头5本书，以防女孩们（还有一些男孩子们）突然冲进图书馆，然后直接把它们搬到最近的桌子上——噢操他妈的梅林的小棍棍啊！

行吧，操他妈的。

德拉科·马尔福，悠闲地坐在窗边看书，阳光照在他白皙的皮肤和金色的头发上，这太不公平了！他无比的华丽和炫目，而他天生就这样。

哈利僵在原地，5本书沉甸甸地抱在怀里——他盯着那场景并且可怜兮兮的想着：

这一切都是金妮的错。

德拉科意识到不止他一人，他抬起头使劲的眨了眨眼睛——一堆书漂浮在半空中。哈利赶紧把书放在最近的桌子上，然后从口袋中掏出魔杖，撤销了幻身咒，然后又搬起了那堆书。

当德拉科看见哈利站在离他只有几英尺距离的地方，德拉科脸上的惊讶一闪而过，而哈利则是神情慌张，被风吹的一团乱。他对着哈利怀中的书眨眨眼：“波特。”他几乎是谨慎地、缓慢地打了个招呼。

哈利听了这话，脸涨得通红，点了点头，挤出一丝勉强的笑容。德拉科点点头，然后又继续看书。

哈利咽了口水，终于挪动了一下脚。他笨拙地把书放在马尔福旁边的桌子上，开始翻动书页，十分害羞。

噢，如果德拉科能知道他才是让哈利如此苦恼的原因就好了。

事实上，不，这是金妮的错，对，是的。

寂静笼罩在他们周围，唯一的动静就是翻动书页的声音，哈利呼吸仍旧急促——多亏了飞行和身边放松的德拉科。哈利能感受到气氛的凝重，不清楚是否只有他一人对此尴尬。德拉科表现的就像以前的他一样——沉默和冷淡。

接着，一个尖锐的声音从外面传来，哈利吓了一跳。

“哈利，我一直在捶打我的枕头，我无法停止想念你！！”

哈利的脸烧烧的，他呻 吟着，一点都不想回头看见马尔福脸上的表情。他望向窗外，目瞪口呆地看到那群疯子在院子里散开，尖叫着他的名字，还有各种下流的搭讪语言。

“好吧，”传来马尔福慢吞吞说话的声音：“看样子每个人都想从我们的救世主身上分得一杯羹。”他柔和的开口，但是嘴角已经止不住的抽搐——消遣的那种。

哈利不知道该尴尬还是高兴，毕竟德拉科开始说话了，对他，还是主动跟他搭话，就像回到了从前——羞辱和所有的一切。而且他说话的音量低于他平常的音量，这是有进步的一件事。

拒绝错过这个机会，哈利迅速的从口袋抽出自动清除羊皮纸，然后从椅子上转过身，把它放在马尔福的面前，写上：

我现在太怕女孩子们了。

他希望德拉科不要发现这句话的诡异之处，他实际上在尝试开始一场得体的对话，不是出于学习的目的。

德拉科也许是这么做的，如果能从他惊讶的表情中看出来些什么的话。

德拉科仅仅回答了：“忍耐。”耸耸肩，停下了一会儿，好像还准备再说点什么。他的目光回到书上，考虑就这么结束对话。不管怎样，哈利还是会强迫让这段对话继续下去，德拉科再次看向他时，他忍不住笑出声，竭力隐藏笑声中的好奇。

“所以呢？那群疯子是要干嘛？”他说，然后把头轻轻地靠在窗户上。

哈利耸耸肩。“锁唇咒。”

“啊。”德拉科了然的回答，盯着哈利身后关于魔咒的书籍。他又停顿了一下，然后想了想，接着之前看的地方，强迫自己读下去。

哈利才没那么轻易动摇。“它是什么？”他写道，然后在桌下踢了德拉科的腿。

“哎呦。”德拉科惊叫出声，瞪着哈利。

“这才像话。”哈利迅速地指着羊皮纸，字迹还没有消失。

德拉科看上去不舒服。他皱起眉头，眼睛盯着字迹还未消失的羊皮纸。最后，在短暂的沉默之后，他耸了耸肩，显得若无其事。“还没有吻过她吗?”

马尔福本可以问很多问题，但这个问题最不是哈利期望他问的。哈利脸红了，两颊的红晕蔓延到了脖子上，他故意不去看马尔福的嘴唇。

“没。”他写道。

德拉科嘴唇卷曲着：“多么有骑士风度啊，”他说，然后转向他的书，明确表示他不想再说话了。

哈利感到很挫败，但他觉得自己很幸运地得到了这么多。他仍然为自己感到自豪，于是又回到自己的书，再次翻看，尽管并没有真正地阅读。

接着，他发现自己懒散的靠着椅子，图书室里一片寂静，马尔福的呼吸声使他平静下来。每当从下面传来他的名字的尖叫声时，他就会吓一跳，但除此之外，他的眼睛总是盯着面前的文字。

但他希望自己没有背对着德拉科坐着。他还沉浸在德拉科坐在窗下，沐浴在阳光下的景象，看上去这是他几周来第一次放松下来。

“波特。”

德拉科平静的声音让哈利吓了一跳，既惊讶又期待。他迅速地在椅子上移动转过身。

德拉科看起来像是在努力不让自己看起来不安。他的脸颊泛着粉红色，在座位上挪动着，手指紧张地摆弄着书页，哈利为此困惑地眨了眨眼。

“我的魔杖。”德拉科慢慢的开口，犹豫不决的说。他迎向哈利的目光：“你还留着它吗？”

哦,哈利想着。他又眨了眨眼睛，并不是真的在期待，而是在想他也许应该这么做。他在格兰芬多塔的箱子里确实保留着马尔福的魔杖。他本想把它还回去，但要么就忘了，要么就是每当他想还的时候就变成胆小鬼。此外，德拉科已经有了一根新魔杖，但哈利认为它不如他那根旧魔杖好用。

他的沉默显然让德拉科感到不安，他迅速把目光移开，再次摆出一副冷静的样子。“你不必把它给我。反正我有一根新魔杖，而且霍格沃茨以外的地方不允许我施魔法。我只是想——也许——”

哈利把自动清除羊皮纸推到他面前，打断了他的话。

他在上面写着：

“我等下会还你。”

德拉科盯着那张羊皮纸，脸上所有的忧虑似乎都消失了，他松了口气。看着哈利：“谢谢你。”他气息不稳地说。

哈利觉得他的脸由于笑容再次平展了。

午餐？找个地方？

他差点笑出声，看上去就像安排一个约会。他希望马尔福不会觉得奇怪，但如果他这么想，他也不会表现出来。德拉科只是点点头，然后站了起来。

“上课时间到了。”他嘟囔着，看向哈利乱成一团桌子——一堆摊开的书本。

哈利立马开始收拾东西。

德拉科的好奇心战胜了他。“你找到什么了吗?”

哈利羞怯地朝他笑了笑。“绝对没有。”他在羊皮纸上写道。

德拉科扬起眉毛：“你知道是谁朝你施咒，对吧?”

哈利迟疑了一下，然后点点头。“我没去恳求，我的尊严已经受够了伤害。”

德拉科的嘴唇一撇：“而你没有吻她的原因是…?”

哦，这太尴尬了，他们实际上是在谈论接吻。哈利感到脸上发烫，因为，哦，要是德拉科知道就好了。

“他们会永远恨我的。”他写道，然后迅速地把书抱在怀里，冲向书架，留下德拉科一人，让他困惑地盯着羊皮纸。

德拉科挑起眉，对人称代词的谨慎表达表示惊讶。

当哈利回来时，德拉科已经走了，但羊皮纸仍然放在桌上，上面写着哈利不记得写下的句子。

他勉强读了一下，它就化为乌有了。

“没有人会恨你。”

哈利确定，那天早上当他到达第一节课的教室时，麦格教授肯定对学生们最近的行为狠狠地训斥了一番。拉文德仍然躲躲闪闪，不停地用怀疑的目光看着他。罗恩窃笑地看着他，赫敏出奇地安静，这并不奇怪，因为他们在课堂上，她通常会为了学习而忽略他们，但奇怪的是，她一次也没有举手，甚至没有对那天早上早餐时发生的事情发表评论。

然而，哈利并不是把现状视为理所当然的人，因此他坐了下来，试图假装一切都很正常。

他也试着去听课，但他的思绪飘得遥远，满脑子都是德拉科·马尔福和自动清除羊皮纸。


	7. Chapter 7

在他们去往下节课的路上，哈利拦下了他的朋友们。他把自动清除羊皮纸按在墙上书写着，然后把它递给赫敏。

“你了解锁唇咒有反咒吗？”他努力装出可怜和绝望的样子，求金妮是根本不可能的，但是求赫敏，这又是另外一回事了。毕竟，他和罗恩以前从没有跪下来求过她。(这种情况发生的次数比他们愿意承认的要多。)

令人惊讶的是，赫敏看上去很抱歉：“对不起,哈利。我试过了。但可以肯定的是，如果有一个反咒存在，那么一定有人已经发现了它。如果还没有人找到它，我不知道我怎么能找到。”

然后她离开了，高高兴兴地沿着走廊朝他们的魔咒教室走去，哈利和罗恩目瞪口呆地看着她后退的身影。

“你听到她说的话了，老兄？”罗恩难以置信的说：“这是我第一次听她承认她做不到，而且她可是赫敏啊！”

“正因为你是赫敏。”哈利温顺的想着，当他看到赫敏走进教室，他的肩膀垮了下来。

如果连赫敏都找不到，那么彻底完蛋了。

他这下可惨了。

午餐时间来得异常慢，当它终于到来的时候，他全力跑向格兰芬多塔去拿德拉科的魔杖。罗恩和赫敏没有拦下他，认为哈利现在还不想进大厅是可以理解的，便答应过一会儿给他送吃的。

当他来到图书馆时，里面又空无一人，除了几个拉文克劳的二年级学生。但他们没有来烦他，甚至在他走近时，他们就匆匆溜走了。他迅速走向“J”字型通道，坚定地提醒自己不要那么激动。

“你表现就像一年级到这儿来的样子，哈利。”他责备自己。

然而，当他看到德拉科已经坐在那天早上相同的地方时，他不禁感到轻松了许多。

德拉科看上去很紧张。尽管眼睛盯着书，但可以看出他并不是真的在读书，更多的是在懒洋洋地前后翻动书页。

哈利鼓起勇气走过去，把魔杖放在桌子上。

德拉科吓得跳了起来，眼睛扫向哈利的脸。

哈利对着魔杖做了个手势，试图露出笑容，表示他把魔杖还给了他，没有任何怨恨，也没有任何附加条件。

德拉科的脸上容光焕发。当他过了很长一段时间以来第一次摸到原来的魔杖时，看上去如释重负。就像个小孩子在圣诞节期间，看到了当季的第一场雪和仙女的彩灯。

“谢谢你，”他呼出一口气，看上去不太自在，但还是下定决心道谢。

哈利点点头，笑了。

“你……”哈利在他对面的椅子上坐下，德拉科开口，他紧张地咽着口水。“你真的要还给我吗?”他说，那种安静和不确定的声音让哈利没来由的感到生气。

哈利很困惑。他拿出了自动清除羊皮纸，在上面写着：“为什么不？”

德拉科苦笑了一声：“为什么？波特，我是个食死徒！”

哈利皱皱眉：“曾经是。”

德拉科哼了一声：“据我所知，一旦成为食死徒，永远都是食死徒。”他苦涩的喃喃低语：“完全没有退出的选择。”

哈利觉得很讽刺的是，他竟然不喜欢马尔福和他说话超过五个字的这个时刻。“你也没有选择加入。”

德拉科怀疑地看着他。“你疯了吗，波特?我知道你是无可救药的格兰芬多，但这太可悲了。”他争吵出声，和几分钟之前安静的行为完全不搭。

哈利瞪着他，沮丧的全身发冷。愤怒控制了他，他伸手抓住马尔福的胳膊，几乎没注意到另一个人的眼睛因为恐惧而睁得大大的，随后拉起德拉科的袖子。

黑魔标记已经消失了。

哈利击败伏地魔的那刻，它就消失了。

哈利有点沾沾自喜，有点渴望地看着德拉科没有瑕疵的皮肤。他用拇指轻轻地抚摸着。“它不见了，”他说。

德拉科猛地抽回自己的胳膊，甩了甩，很不满。

“反正也无所谓了。战争结束了。”哈利在羊皮纸上写道，把它推向德拉科。他悲伤地看着这些文字，希望世界也这么想。

他突然感到十分沮丧。

德拉科也盯着羊皮纸：“你真疯了。”他喃喃地说。他那根旧魔杖躺在羊皮纸旁边，被人遗忘了。哈利轻轻地把它推到他身边，催促他拿住它。

德拉科缓缓地拿起了它。

哈利从座位上站起来，对他微微一笑。

“波特。”德拉科突然喊道。

哈利停下来，疑惑地看着他。他站着，而德拉科坐着，看上去真的很小，他眉毛因为困惑和不安而皱在一起，破坏了他一贯的面具。

“不…”德拉科轻声细语地说：“你不恨我吗?

他的声音听起来很绝望，哈利不得不闭上眼睛，压下内心对守旧的巫师世界、卢修斯·马尔福这个最大的自私的混蛋以及伏地魔这个操蛋玩意儿引发一切的愤怒。

他在自动清除羊皮纸上写下：

“我不确定我曾恨过你。”

在等待德拉科读完句子的时间里，他注意到对方的呼吸急促，眼睛几乎不知不觉地睁大了。

哈利脸上露出轻松的微笑。

他最后点了一下头，拿着羊皮纸离开了图书馆，因为他的坦白，他觉得轻松多了。

阳光穿过窗户，使德拉科的头发闪着金色的光芒，他呆呆地盯着木质的桌子，慢慢地瘫倒在椅子里。

“那么，哈利。”金妮平静地说。哈利刚从最后一堂课走出来，金妮就堵到了他。她把哈利从一脸怀疑的罗恩和赫敏身边拖开，走到铺着石板的院子里，趁他无法表达自己的抗议，问道：“有进展吗？”

院子里一个人也没有，大家都忙着往大厅里跑去吃晚饭。哈利不确定现在是不是把金妮的头发变成蛇的最好时机。

他干巴巴地看了金妮一眼，然后指了指自己的嘴。

不出意料，金妮翻了翻眼睛，把手伸进他的裤兜里，拿出那张自动清除羊皮纸和他的自动出墨羽毛笔。(哈利真的很爱韦斯莱一家。它们让生活变得容易多了。)

哈利从她那里拿回它们，按在墙上狂躁的书写起来。

“差不多一半的霍格沃茨学生想把我按在地上质问，甚至骚扰我？”

“你就应该告诉他们你喜欢男人，”金妮建议：“这样起码少了一半人来骚扰你。”

哈利谴责的看了她一眼。

“你了解不能说话是多么沮丧的一件事吗？”

金妮竭力装出被冒犯的样子。“哈利，”她震惊地喊道。“你知不知道你不开心对我来说有多冷酷吗?”

哈利依旧生气。

“沉迷一段也许不像你想的那样单相思的爱情。”金妮补充说，脸上露出了真诚的微笑。“格兰芬多的勇气呢?”

哈利看到指责金妮不会使他有什么结果，就失望地叹了口气。“我很感激你所做的——”他停了下来。“等等，不，我不感激。”

金妮耐心地等着羊皮纸上的字消失。

“但是马尔福不会喜欢我突然无缘无故地吻他的。”

金妮耸耸肩：“创造机会，把握机会？”

“他会打我的。”

“那么就让他打你。”

哈利表示永远也不会理解女孩子

在他们散步之后，他拒绝回到大厅吃晚饭。

他飞快地跑开，以最快的速度避开金妮。这虽然不是格兰芬多该有的表现，但却是十分必要的。

因此他去了图书馆。

是的，格兰芬多塔会更实在，也不会那么麻烦，但他觉得做一些阅读不会有什么坏处……赫敏真的很担心他的成绩，因为他还不能说话，而且他不想让她比现在更担心。

完蛋了。

他并不是真的希望这么快在图书馆再次见到德拉科。

多么荒谬的想法。

“德拉科！”他看到那一头不会弄错的金发，高兴地想。

男孩坐在同一张椅子上，读着一些看起来像是关于魔药的书。

他看上去…很悠闲。

哈利发现自己微微一笑，因为在几周后——不，是几个月后——看到他这么紧张、僵硬、冷酷，就像又回到了六年级一样，更糟糕的是，在那时候，德拉科有不得不完成的任务。而他现在放松了，感觉真的很棒。

哈利匆匆看了最后一眼，转身离开了图书馆。

那天晚上他怀着愉悦的心情上床睡觉。


	8. Chapter 8

“你神情恍惚啊，老兄。”那天早上，罗恩吃完早饭，端着一盘糖浆馅饼，对着拒绝离开男生宿舍的哈利说。其他的同学还在大厅里，因为还有整整四十分钟的时间可以吃饭，所以罗恩确定哈利神情恍惚绝对是因为——他对德拉科·马尔福太投入了。

哈利没作声，只是展现了更多甜蜜的神情。

“绝对是疯了。”罗恩澄清道，从托盘里偷了一块馅饼。

哈利瞪了他一眼。

“你打算什么时候把那玩意儿拿下来呢?”罗恩问，嘴里塞了半个馅饼。“真的，哈利，我也开始想念和你说话的日子了。”由于馅饼还在嘴里，他表达的不是太清楚，但作为他最好的朋友，哈利完全能理解他的意思。

但接受他说话时喷出食物碎渣是另一回事。

罗恩艰难的吞咽下去：“你不沮丧吗？”

哈利困惑的看着他。

“不能说话，你懂得。这都第八天了。”

哈利挑起眉毛，他伸手去拿自动清除羊皮纸：“我是很沮丧。”

罗恩瞅了他一眼：“你看上去一点都不沮丧。”

这主要是因为哈利上一次接近沮丧的临界点时，他的指关节断了。他不愿意回医院去，因为那意味着庞弗雷夫人要把给他下咒的那个人赶出去。

而且正是与德拉科良好接触，才让他保持愉快的心情。

更棒的是…

他不用总是解释自己的行为。

罗恩盯着这些话看了很久，然后又抓了一块糖浆馅饼。他耸了耸肩：“好吧，随你。”

一阵敲门声打断了他们。

“哈利，马上给我开门！”

哈利的脸渐渐发白。

罗恩同情地看了他一眼，然后站起来开门，但门还没等他走到跟前就被撞开了，赫敏走了进来，扬起眉毛，双手叉腰。

哈利坐在床上，当她带着盛气凌人的神情站在他面前时，他感到自己很无助。

“哈利·詹姆斯·波特，你能告诉我为什么德拉科·马尔福在胖夫人画像的另一边找你吗?”

哈利的脸色仍然苍白得可怕。噢，天哪，金妮做了什么是他首先想到的。

罗恩拍了拍肩膀。“好吧，你的骑士在等着你。”

哈利颤颤巍巍地走出房间，但他的手稳稳地抓着罗恩。

德拉科真的在胖夫人的画像外面等着呢。他僵直地站着，脸色苍白，看上去他想离开这儿到别的地方去，但哈利还是感到自己的心哽在喉咙里了。

“你依旧恍惚啊，伙计。”罗恩的声音一遍遍的在脑海重复。

他走近德拉科，希望他的笑容看起来依旧自信。

感觉德拉科的脸色更苍白了。他紧张地把目光移开，一只手插进口袋，迅速抽出魔杖。

“他曾经的那支。”哈利意识到。

德拉科盯着他：“你不会…你不会打算就这么束手就擒吧？”

哈利眨眨眼，觉得自己太笨了。他把自动清除羊皮纸忘在楼上了，所以他不能写下任何词句。他只希望他的困惑能清楚地表现在脸上。

德拉科的目光变得难以置信：“我刚拿出魔杖，波特。而且我很可能朝你施咒！”

哈利更加困惑了。他不知道德拉科为什么来这里，这对他毫无帮助。

然后，德拉科低声下气地笑了。空洞的笑声使得哈利畏缩起来，发誓再也不要听到了：“是的，”德拉科说，呼吸困难。他闭上眼睛，然后又睁开：“对，你认为我做不到。毕竟，我怎么能打得过哈利·波特呢？”他咕哝道。此刻没有反击，只有…顺从。

哈利突然抓住了他的手腕。

德拉科惊讶地抬起头来，他们对视了一会儿，哈利默默地请求他试着理解他要说的话。哈利急切地想要他的羊皮纸。

“不是那样的，”他慢慢地说，希望他能表达清楚，但又觉得不太可能。他的手一直握着德拉科的手腕，但更温柔的握着。然后，迟疑地说:“我相信你。”

哈利自从在天文塔的那天晚上，在马尔福庄园里让德拉科指认他们，德拉科却没有指认的那一天起，就已经相信他了。

德拉科的脸垂了下来，他突然看起来很憔悴。

“我的——我的魔杖。”他嘟囔着，把他的手腕从哈利的手里拽开。然后他拿起魔杖，塞进哈利的手里：“拿着它，我可能…我不能-你留着吧。我不能。”

然后他转身，迅速的走开了。

哈利过了几秒钟才回过神来，问自己：“这他妈的是怎么回事?”他突然想到要去追德拉科，但那男孩已经拐了个弯，无处可寻。哈利想，他真的需要那张自动清除羊皮纸。

于是他走到胖夫人的画像前，用魔杖在她的裙子上写下了密码，然后飞奔回宿舍。

他进来时，罗恩和赫敏还坐在床上，正在谈话，但哈利只是从他们身边跑过，从他的箱子里抓起他的自动清除羊皮纸、自动出墨羽毛笔和活点地图。

他冲了出去，罗恩和赫敏则一直保持沉默。

活点地图告诉他德拉科在图书馆。

这既让哈利吃惊，也没让他惊讶多少。因为德拉科现在确实把大部分时间都花在图书馆里了，哈利不明白他为什么不回地窖里去。但哈利很高兴他没有这么做——这样就更容易接近他了。

当他终于到达图书馆时，他发现不知道该说什么。

他不知道刚才那整件事是怎么回事。

德拉科又坐在那扇高大的窗户下，外面的光线在他周围投下一道光晕。哈利发现自己停下来只是为了看着这幅场景。

他紧张地走过去，看见德拉科面前有一本书打开着。但他认为金发男孩并没有真正读书。当他走近时，德拉科的肩膀明显绷紧了。

哈利皱起眉。他叹了口气，告诉自己要放弃这种生人勿近的警告，小心翼翼地坐在德拉科旁边。

真是尴尬的沉默。

哈利在口袋里摸了摸，拿出德拉科的魔杖。他慢慢地握住德拉科的手，不顾另一只手僵硬的样子，好像是条件反射似的，把魔杖放在他的手掌上。

德拉科闭上眼睛：“不,波特，我——”

哈利拿起他的自动出墨羽毛笔写了起来。

在德拉科的手心上。

“你不会的。”

他不知道怎么会这样。就在一周前，他还在为德拉科·马尔福不和他说话而苦恼，因为他没兴趣跟他说。而现在他就在图书馆里，坐在德拉科旁边为他完全不清楚的事情安慰他。

不过他很喜欢德拉科手指下脉搏跳动的感觉。德拉科看着自己苍白的皮肤上凌乱的字迹，明亮的眼睛不知不觉地睁得大大的。

“你不会的。”

“不会的，不是你不能。”

这意味着他得到了一个机会，而他可以选择。

他的眼睛望向前臂，那是以前黑魔标记印下的地方。

德拉科发出一种窒息的声音，点了点头，握住魔杖。

哈利咧嘴一笑，感觉德拉科放松了。他不情愿地松开了德拉科的手腕，也让自己在椅子上放松下来。

德拉科的目光转向他：“波特，”他紧张地开口：“我——好吧…”

当哈利意识到对方想说什么时，他的脸上露出了笑容。他拿起自动清除羊皮纸，写下两个简单的字。

“不谢。”

德拉科现在放心了，点点头，继续看书。哈利呆在原地，满足于德拉科在他身边发出轻柔的呼吸声，安静地翻动书页的声音，早晨的阳光暖洋洋的照在他们两人身上。

几个小时后，他们发现自己还坐在原地。而其他学生在连续上了四个小时的课之后，都在大厅里吃着他们丰富的午餐。

当哈利走进图书室时，毫无顾忌地扑通一声坐在德拉科身边。当德拉科挪出一点位置给他时，他笑得更开心了。

“你为什么不去吃饭？”他在自动清除羊皮纸上写了字，然后把它塞到德拉科的鼻子底下——他正在读的那本书上面。

德拉科对这个粗鲁的行为皱起了眉头，但哈利只是缓缓地坐回椅子上，让自己舒服些。

“我不饿。”他轻松地回答。

哈利皱起眉，把羊皮纸拿了回来：“但你都没吃早餐。”

德拉科耸耸肩：“你也没有。”

“我吃了，在宿舍吃的。”

“为什么不去大厅吃呢？”德拉科反驳道，尽管这可能更多的是一种转移话题的策略。

哈利现在可以原谅他，因为德拉科似乎无意识地放弃了他的书，全神贯注地听着——呃，是全神贯注地看着。他愉快地看了另一个人一眼：“那样我就会被生吞活剥了。”

德拉科的嘴角翘了起来：“那我们有同样的理由。”他轻声回答。哈利不知道这是什么意思，但他没有问，因为德拉科已经转过身去不理他了，直白地表达本次对话的结束。


	9. Chapter 9

晚餐时间快到了，罗恩又一次证明了他为什么是哈利最好的朋友——他给哈利端来了一盘食物。

哈利犹豫了一下，手里拿着一个糖浆馅饼。他拿出活点地图，举起糖浆馅饼，指着写着“德拉科·马尔福”的点，不好意思地笑了。

罗恩只是恼怒地翻了翻眼睛：“好吧，那就去吧。我和我的女朋友去约个浪漫的晚餐，你可以和你的男票同样享受浪漫的晚餐。”

哈利不知是该打他一拳，还是该拥抱他一下。

在隐形衣和漂浮咒的帮助下，哈利顺利地把托盘拿到了图书馆。那里空无一人，甚至连平斯夫人也不在，她也在大厅里吃晚饭，但哈利知道，至少有一个人会坐在房间的最后面。

德拉科看到哈利时并不惊讶，甚至还点了点头来打招呼。

哈利咧嘴一笑，用魔杖把托盘“哐当”一声放在德拉科面前的桌子上。德拉科被这声音吓了一跳，因为他看不清是如何发生的。

哈利又像往常一样坐在德拉科旁边的座位上，拿开隐形衣，沉迷于德拉科睁大眼睛、大吃一惊的表情中。当德拉科转向他时，哈利只能下意识地耸耸肩。

他拿出自动清除羊皮纸，写道：“罗恩给我带的太多，并且一个人在宿舍吃好没劲噢。”

德拉科翘起嘴角，愉快的说：“可是我们可不允许在图书馆里吃东西。”

哈利再次耸耸肩：“施个幻身咒？”

德拉科的肩膀颤抖着，哈利惊慌失措的想着难道自己做错了什么——德拉科或许认为他是个讨厌鬼，直到哈利转过身来看着他，才惊奇地发现德拉科在笑。

不是那种冷笑、带有侮辱性质的笑声，是一种…似乎使得他整张脸变得轻松无比的笑声。

哈利如释重负地咧嘴一笑，抓起一块糖浆馅饼，美滋滋地咬了一口。

“你好啊，哈利。”格莱芬多公共休息室内，金妮坐在哈利旁边的沙发上，天真地向他打招呼。

哈利谨慎地看了她一眼。

金妮忽略它：“我听说你最近经常去图书馆。”她平静地说。

哈利怒视着她：“我如果待在大厅，早都被生吞活剥了。”他在自动清除羊皮纸上写道。

金妮只是看着它，然后妩媚地对他笑了笑：“我也没在大厅里看见马尔福。”

听了这话，哈利的脸微微红了起来。

“啊哈，”金妮说。谢天谢地，她再没说什么。

然而，令哈利懊恼的是，她整个晚上都面带微笑。

第二天吃早饭时，罗恩在哈利的托盘里放了比往常更多的食物。哈利吃惊地看着他，他只是耸了耸肩，咧嘴一笑，说:“老兄，别太感动哟。”

作为回应，哈利走到他面前，给了他一个大大的熊抱，这让他震惊。

当哈利走到图书馆时，德拉科已经在那里了，就像往常一样。

哈利发现德拉科在托盘还没落在桌子上之前就把苹果一扫而光，这真是太可爱了。

“混球。”他翻了翻眼睛，嘴里嘟囔着。

德拉科只是对他笑了笑。

自从昨天早饭后，哈利终于瞥见了他曾经熟悉的德拉科。见鬼，德拉科现在甚至开始主动说话了。他也开始恢复他那尖酸刻薄的评论和时刻侮辱哈利头发的习惯，哈利不明白这对他来说是幸运还是不幸。

当哈利坐下时，德拉科懒洋洋的翻着书页，开口问道：“所以?”

哈利挑起眉毛看着他：“所以？”

“你还在这里。这意味着你还在躲避布朗和她那群痴心妄想的少女小分队们。”德拉科耸耸肩说。他挑起一只眉毛：“你还没有摆脱魔咒呢。”

哈利被这个话题弄得措手不及，脸涨得通红。

他怎么能说摆脱魔咒的方法就坐在他眼前呢？这并不重要，因为哈利不会为此做任何事，也不会做任何愚蠢的事，比如亲吻他之类的。不，那将导致灾难性的后果。

他已经设法让德拉科和他说话了，德拉科是哈利真正想要结交的好伙伴，如果因为金妮持续当个混球，哈利还得忍受几天不能说话的痛苦，那就随它去吧，一个人不可能事事顺利，拥有一切。

“金妮不肯撤销魔咒。”他写道，承认是一个女孩把他弄到如此糟糕的地步，感到相当可悲。别说那个叫金妮·韦斯莱的女孩，她是格兰芬多魁地奇队中的男人婆，为了把游走球塞进球盒里，她总是把它摔到地上。

她是队里唯一的女孩，但其他队员早已默认她才是队里的男人这一事实。

德拉科惊讶地扬挑起眉毛：“女鼹鼠？这是你跟她分手后，对你的报复吗？”

哈利很快摇了摇头：“不，我们还是朋友，只不过是她和我分手的，”他腼腆地笑着写道：“主要因为我太胆小了。”

德拉科盯着那几个字，眨着眼睛：“噢，”他说：“我一直以为你们会结婚，生下叫波特的孩子，从此过上幸福的生活。”他想了想，又轻轻地加了一句：“事实上，我现在还是这么认为。她为什么要咒你?”

哈利一想到要和金妮生孩子就难堪，他几乎要吐了。

“不，”他脸色苍白，急忙潦草地写道：“不要和金妮生孩子。”

一想到怀孕的金妮，他就不寒而栗。

德拉科愉快地看了他一眼。

“她说她想让我找到幸福。”哈利轻轻地“哼”了一声，写道。

“通过把你变成个哑巴，是的。”德拉科挖苦地说，假装理解地点点头。

哈利咧嘴一笑。

德拉科张开嘴想再说些什么，但似乎又想了想，闭上了嘴，伸手去拿一杯南瓜汁：“祝你好运，波特。”

哈利不打算那么轻易地让他走。

“你说什么？”他写完，然后把羊皮纸直接塞到德拉科正在读的那一页上面，吓得他一激灵。

德拉科翻了翻眼睛：“你要一直这么令人沉迷吗？”他嘟囔着，但还是拿起羊皮纸读了起来。他把它放下，然后装出若无其事的样子：“那就做另一件事。”

看到哈利困惑的表情，德拉科继续说下去，但眼睛紧紧盯着书，好像谈话让他感到厌烦：“另一件事，摆脱魔咒。”

哈利明白了他在说什么，脸又红了。

他记得几天前发生了什么事，他们最后一次谈论魔咒的事。他仍然怀疑德拉科是否是那个在自动清除羊皮纸上写下“没有人会恨你”的人。见鬼，他怀疑自己是否真的读过那些话。这可能只是一个梦，或者——或者是他的想象，或者别的什么。

他不知道德拉科是否会再说一遍。

“他们会恨我的。”他写道。

令他失望的是，德拉科只是说了句“是的。”

他说出的话很不确定，对应的表情也是很怀疑。

哈利点了点头。这让他很紧张，当他在谈论这件事的时候，他真正谈论的能撤销魔咒的人就是他现在正在交谈的人，而这个人完全不知情。尽管如此，他还是不希望德拉科继续读他的书，所以他敦促谈话继续进行：“我们不是真正的朋友。”

德拉科喷了个鼻息：“你可是哈利·波特，谁会不想跟你交朋友？”

哈利觉得自己很谦卑，低下头，想掩饰自己脸颊上的红晕。他耸耸肩：“比如你？”他一边写，一边咯咯地笑着，把它当成了一个笑话。

不过他可能做错了，因为德拉科先表现的怒气冲冲，接着浑身僵硬：“是的，我们都知道上次我伸出友谊之手时发生了什么。”

哈利想起了一年级，感到很难过。他一阵乱涂：“对不起，”他认真的写道：“我不是故意的。”

哈利不知道他为什么而道歉。或许为了不是有意拒绝他的友谊之手？或许为了不想回忆过去的场景？

“省省吧，波特。”德拉科喃喃自语道。他的肩膀耷拉着，但仍然很紧张：“我们知道，我是个令人难以忍受的混蛋。”

“是啊，你曾经是。”他回答。

德拉科猛地抬起头来盯着另一个男孩，但当哈利用灿烂的微笑向他致意时，他脑袋短路了——他做了什么值得拥有这样的微笑，他可能永远不会知道，但他停止不了对此惊讶的感觉。

当德拉科读到哈利的下一条信息时，他同样不知所措。

“但是我现在想和你成为朋友。”

德拉科只能瞪着眼睛，喃喃地回答：“你想？”

哈利点点头，希望他能说话。

德拉科沉默了一会儿，皱着眉头看着羊皮纸。哈利几乎以为他生他的气了。最后，德拉科把目光移开，回到他的书上：“随便吧，波特。”他生硬地咕哝着，但他的耳朵变粉了，而哈利一直在笑。


	10. Chapter 10

“哈利，”赫敏在天文学课间说。哈利和罗恩的表情都十分惊慌，因为赫敏不认真上课意味着他们要受到严厉的训斥，但她只是继续说下去，好像在谈论天气：“你最近心情很好。”

哈利盯着她，谨慎地点了点头。

赫敏用那双棕色的大眼睛盯着他看了很久，然后也点点头。

她对他露出甜蜜的微笑。

“不错”。

然后她转向教授和继续听课，直到下课才和他们说话。

哈利目瞪口呆地看着罗恩，那个红头发的人只是夸张地耸了耸肩，好像在说:“哎呀，别看我，我也不知是啥情况。”

罗恩只在早饭和晚饭的时候给他带吃的，所以当午饭时间到来的时候，哈利发现自己静静地坐在图书馆里，面前放着一本魔药书，听着德拉科在他身边轻柔的呼吸，陶醉在那种简单的满足感中。

晚餐时间，哈利端来一个托盘，里面装满了糖果，还有他的魔药作业。

哈利一边咬着蜜糖馅饼，一边想着斯内普，想着那个人此刻一定在坟墓里笑着，嘲笑着哈利在高级魔药课上受到的折磨。斯拉格霍恩是个好老师，但有些时候哈利根本不知道他妈的他在讲些什么。

他的头“砰”的一声撞在桌子上——魔药作业还没写完一半。

他有一种感觉，即使他上交一篇比要求短两英尺的作文，斯拉格霍恩也可能会让他通过或者用其他什么弥补，但赫敏可能对此不会太高兴。

“你需要帮助吗?”他身旁传来轻柔的声音，把他从恍惚中拉了出来。

哈利立刻坐了起来，怀疑地眨着眼睛看着德拉科。

“别那样，波特。”德拉科气呼呼地说：“我只是问问。”他咕哝着，回头继续看他的书。

哈利很快地摸了摸德拉科的手腕，想引起他的注意。

有趣的是，在过去的几天里，哈利一直在和书争相夺取德拉科的注意力。

现在德拉科又在看他了，哈利热情地点点头，差点就要恳求他了。

德拉科扬起眉毛，哈利有点期待他会说些刻薄话，但当德拉科只是冲过来抓住他的羽毛笔时，哈利觉得他的都要从嗓子眼里蹦出来了。

最终，三英尺羊皮纸并且得了一个“O”。

哈利本想给德拉科一个前所未有的最热情的拥抱，但他觉得这个男孩不会太感激，特别是从他这里得到的。在他们把桌子收拾干净之后，他还是控制不住自己——笑容灿烂。

他们一起穿过图书馆的门，哈利就拿出羽毛笔，抓住德拉科的手，开始在上面乱涂乱画。

德拉科对自己光滑的皮肤被弄脏很愤怒，他大叫道：“破特，你这个忘恩负义的家伙——”

哈利只是朝他傻乎乎地笑了笑，用嘴比着口型说：“晚安”，然后急忙转身朝格兰芬多塔楼走去。

德拉科闷闷不乐地看着自己的手，脸色苍白。

他想蜷成一团。

“多么可怕的字迹。”他喃喃自语，开始向地窖走去。他加快脚步，以防有人看见他，然后决定找点乐子。

在他的手上，用凌乱的黑色墨水写着几个歪歪斜斜的字母，组成了一句“谢谢你”。

哈利一走进几乎空无一人的格兰芬多公共休息室，赫敏就扬起了眉毛。

“哈利，”她严肃地说，声音让哈利害怕起来：“你学业还好吗?”

罗恩在壁炉旁的位置上畏缩了下身子，但仍尽职地埋头写他的魔药论文。

赫敏依然扬起眉毛，提醒他，她之所以不再唠叨他放弃男子汉气概的自尊，不再跪下来乞求金妮的怜悯，唯一的原因是他保证自己的成绩不会因他的现状而受到影响。

但是哈利今天一点也不担心。

哈利意识到赫敏不会让他为N.E.W.T考试做准备(还有好几个月)念书，顿时高兴起来，带着傻笑把手里拿着的羊皮纸拿给她看。

当赫敏看到羊皮纸时，她目瞪口呆：“哈利，这是——”

另一张羊皮纸被推到她面前，她意识到那是哈利刚刚乱涂乱画的自动清除羊皮纸。

“我知道，读起来很棒。”

罗恩终于抬起头来，好奇心占了上风。

然后赫敏眯起眼睛。“哈利,你不会是…?”

哈利立即摇摇头，假装心痛。他在自动清除羊皮纸上继续写道：“德拉科帮了我的。”看上去有点恍惚、沾沾自喜，还有点害羞。

赫敏的眼睛睁得更大了，嘴巴耷拉着：“德拉科?”

罗恩看不清哈利在那张自动清除羊皮纸上写的内容，一听到马尔福的名字——好吧，就是通常意义上的名字，他立刻站起来，站在他们身边。

他目瞪口呆：“讲真？”

哈利点了点头。他提防着罗恩的反应，想知道他是会开始咆哮，还是会脱口而出一些不经大脑的话话。尽管如此，他还是忍不住朝他笑了笑。

不是他不想让赫敏知道。事实上，恰恰相反。但是他不知道赫敏听到罗恩的咆哮会有什么反应。

然后，赫敏做了一件非常令人吃惊的事。

她突然跳了起来，紧紧拥抱着哈利，笑容满面：“哈利,太好了!”

罗恩和哈利露出相似困惑的表情，对此有点担心。

“太好了？”哈利想，希望赫敏很快就能明白他的困惑。

赫敏往后退，冲他咧嘴一笑，然后朝女生宿舍跑去。“我得告诉金妮!”

轮到哈利目瞪口呆了。

在他旁边，罗恩脸色苍白。

“女孩们呐！！”他超级小声地嘀咕。

两分钟后，一束欣喜若狂的姜黄色头发从到女生宿舍的楼梯上跳下，朝哈利直扑过去，给了他第二个大大的拥抱。

哈利真的没有遇到类似拥抱的问题——真的。但是与赫敏相比，金妮抱着他时跳上跳下，还抱得那样紧，实际上有点疼。

几英尺开外，罗恩闷闷不乐地对他的女朋友嘀咕着：“这么说你们俩一直在计划这件事?”

赫敏安慰地吻了吻他的脸颊：“不，都是金妮的主意。”她微笑着对他耳语道：“我没费多大力气就弄明白了。”

罗恩翻了翻眼睛：“当然，你是赫敏。”

赫敏加深了笑容：“但当我注意到你开始如此频繁地盯着德拉科看时，我还是很震惊。这还让我感到很好奇。”

罗恩的脸变绿了。他决定忘掉并从记忆中抹去他女朋友曾经提到过他“沉迷”马尔福的事(梅林，帮帮我们！)事实上，他可能是稍后会一忘皆空自己。

“什么，这么说你现在也开始叫他德拉科了？”他绝望的咕哝。

“我们并不是确定的男朋友的关系。”哈利写道，他设法逃离女孩们，回到安全的宿舍(类似的安全地点，比如男生宿舍。)。

“啊，可事情就是这样，哈利，”罗恩明智地说：“对她们来说，你们已经是一对儿了。”

哈利看起来很挫败。


	11. Chapter 11

哈利知道拉文德和她的“少女军团”不会听从麦格的命令，长时间地保持沉默，但他一直对此抱有希望。

但他并没有料到他们会把他全身束缚住。

这手段太下三滥了。

还有恐怖。

“罗恩还奇怪为什么我是同性恋。”哈利痛苦地想。这时女孩子们都叫了起来，开始朝他躺在地板上僵硬的身体跑去——像捕食者向猎物扑去一样。

“咒立停！”一个声音从大厅的另一边传来。

哈利突然又能动弹了。

他立刻从地板上爬起来，转过身去躲在他的保护人后面

哈利看着他的救命恩人，眼睛因震惊睁得大大的，心里慢慢被惊喜和喜悦填满。

德拉科?哈利的头脑一片混乱。

突然间，有什么东西——或者更确切地说，是什么人——撞到了他的背上，把他撞倒了。如果哈利有能力这么做的话，他一定会大喊大叫的。在他身后，姑娘们也处于同样的震惊状态，她们都盯着德拉科的身影，他手里握着魔杖，高傲地扬起眉毛，想提醒她们，她们真的是一群蹬鼻子上脸的人。

不过，哈利没有多少机会对撞倒他的人生气——他还在苦苦思索着一个事实：德拉科·马尔福就在他面前，而且刚刚使他免于被完全精神错乱的人无情地骚扰。

“全身束缚咒，女士们？”德拉科讥讽地拖着长调的声音在大厅里回荡，把哈利从恍惚中拉了出来：“你太…不像格兰芬多了。”他严厉地说，眯着眼睛，紧盯着拉文德·布朗。她也从昏迷中清醒过来，开始变得怒气冲冲。

哈利几乎忘了德拉科刻薄时候的样子。

然而，拉文德在八岁时不小心把咖啡洒在她的狗身上之后，开始变得像她的马奇婶婶了。拉文德挺直她的背，瞪着他，高昂着头：“滚开,马尔福！我们这里不需要食死徒渣滓！”

在那几声震惊的吸气声中，哈利感到血液涌上他的耳朵。

眼前，他可以看到德拉科急促的呼吸和表情上的细微变化——就像以前的他突然降临在他身上一样。

但它一出现就不见了，取而代之的是他冷漠的面具。然而，哈利仍然想揍人，踢某个人，或者——或者——再一次在树上捶打到指关节骨折，只是因为他无法教训这些女孩。

“操他妈的一群伪君子！”哈利生气地想，头顶上方的枝形吊灯，掉下来摔成了碎片，碎片像雨点一样砸在他们身上。

女孩们尖叫着，一些人跑开了，用胳膊护着她们的头。

哈利甚至没有感到抱歉——他从地板上站起来，转过身面对着拉文德，气得浑身发抖。

“你怎么敢？！”哈利说着，没有发出声，他的挫折感更重了：“你恨的食死徒才会说这种话，你他妈的怎么敢？战争都结束了！！”

拉文德惊恐地瞪着他，眼睛睁得大大的，看着他那双炯炯有神的绿眼睛。她可以看到他的嘴在动，以形成愤怒的话语，但她什么也听不见，这反过来使她更加紧张。

大厅里又传来一声巨响，更多的玻璃碎片哗啦哗啦地落在他们身上。

德拉科睁大了眼睛，带着困惑的表情看着这一切，他看到了愤怒的哈利强行抑制自己的的愤怒和突然暴动的魔力。

“哈利——”德拉科强迫自己出声，安抚另一个男孩。

起效了。

哈利吓了一跳，身子僵直了。德拉科看不见他的脸，因为哈利背对着他，但他能看见拉文德的脸。他不知道发生了什么事，也许是哈利说了什么，或者做了什么口型——也许是道歉——拉文德擦了擦湿漉漉的眼睛，流着鼻涕迅速地点了点头。她越过哈利的肩膀看了一眼德拉科，但在那之后，她立刻跑开了。

然后，哈利转过身来，但德拉科仍然看不见他的脸，因为他低下了头。他的身体仍然僵硬，德拉科可以看到哈利的手还在颤抖，因为德拉科一直在关注，尤其是哈利，他正朝他走来，德拉科屏住呼吸——他在紧张？还是在害怕？

…期待着什么？

但哈利只是跟他擦肩而过,走过带起的微风拂过德拉科的脸颊,,德拉科被丢在了那里。站在洒满一地玻璃碎片中，他的心刺刺的疼，就像当他母亲含着眼泪告诉他，他将被印上黑魔标记，而这已被提上日程时的感觉。

德拉科甚至想知道他为什么费神去找哈利·他妈的·波特。

波特不会欢迎他的陪伴或者其他什么。

但即便如此。

德拉科还是希望哈利能接受他的陪伴。

找到他很容易。

哈利现在能去的唯一一个地方，就是最近成为德拉科最爱去的那个地方，没有被那些只顾自己的学生围攻的危险。

哈利居然厚颜无耻地露出惊讶的表情!好像他没想到德拉科会来找他似的。很快，惊喜变成了一种既后悔又尴尬的表情。

德拉科“哼”了一声，傲慢地扬起眉毛，走到他跟前，优雅地坐在他旁边的椅子上。

哈利立刻张开嘴说(或者至少试着说)诸如对不起之类的蠢话，德拉科迅速举起一只手，使他免于进一步的羞辱。哈利顺从地闭上了嘴，看上去很懊悔，而且非常生气。

这使德拉科的嘴唇高兴地翘了起来。

只是一点。

“去你的，波特。”他平静地说，在椅子上放松下来。

哈利又张开嘴，但马上又闭上了。是因为他不知道该说什么，或者因为，嗯，他真的说不出话来(但好像那曾经阻止过他)，德拉科永远也不会知道，但当哈利再次开口时，德拉科迅速打断了他的话。

“不管你说什么，我都不想听。”他坚定地说。

哈利看上去被冒犯了。

“别想用你那可怕的笔迹。我想要听你用有说话功能的声带和说出正确语法，并且语意明确，通顺的句子，而且用英语说。”德拉科傲慢地又“哼”了一声：“如果这意味着我不得不忍受听到你的声音，唉，一个人不能是事事如意。”

然后，他又轻声补充道：“等你能正常说话的时候，我再听。”

在整个演讲过程中，哈利先是怀疑地看着他，然后又觉得好笑，然后…德拉科不知道最后那个表情是什么意思。如果德拉科有勇气承认的话，他会认为那…很吸引人。

但是不，这是不可能的。

慢慢地，哈利的肩膀开始放松，直到他像往常一样漫不经心地靠在椅子上。

即使这是完全缺乏礼仪和社交风度，这也是德拉科所喜欢的。再说一遍，现在取悦他并不难，尤其是因为这样做的人是哈利，这就为他规定了适合的行为准则。

哈利无声地笑了一声，紧张的气氛渐渐从他身上消失了，德拉科感到相当得意，对自己非常满意。

他们看起来可能相当怪异——巫师世界的救世主和前食死徒坐在图书馆后面的一扇窗户下，阳光让他们的头发闪闪发亮，眼睛也更明亮。

但德拉科一点也不觉得奇怪。

只有在这种时刻，他才能再次感到自己只是德拉科。

没有卢修斯·马尔福期望和他对自己的影响。

他在椅子上坐得更舒服了。

“现在，就坐在那儿，闭嘴。当你对我的聪明才智无可挑剔，我更倾向于喜欢这样的你。”

哈利咧嘴一笑，翻了翻眼睛，拿出了羽毛笔。

德拉科几乎就要开始他那套“我已经说过不想再看你那糟糕的笔迹”的嫌弃的话语，然后他意识到哈利并没有拿出羊皮纸。相反，哈利把羽毛笔尖尖的笔尖戳在桌子上，慢慢地刻出了一个词。

混球。

第二天，德拉科主动搭话。

“还不能说话吗，波特?”

哈利刚到，正坐在椅子上，被这个问题吓了一跳，没形象地扑倒在椅子上。

德拉科愉快的微笑并没有减轻他的尴尬，他摇摇头。

“已经几天了?”德拉科声音里带着一点恼怒和傲慢问道。

哈利举起他的手指，但随后想起他只有10个手指，他非常肯定起码已经过去10天了。他选择了用嘴来比划，但很快就闭上了嘴。

德拉科满意地挑起眉毛。

哈利把手伸进口袋，拿出自动清除羊皮纸和自动出墨羽毛笔，开始写了起来。

“你知道，我不是很确定，估计有13天?”

“你一定是疯了，这么长时间都保持原样。”德拉科喃喃地回答，仍然若有所思地盯着羊皮纸。

“我也这么觉得。”哈利哼了一声写道。

德拉科向后靠在椅子上：“那你还不打算摆脱那个魔咒吗？”他冷冷地问。

哈利的脸红了。他知道德拉科不是在问他是否会去找金妮求饶。(不管怎样，这并不管用。)他摇摇头。

“你打算这样保持多久?”德拉科带着怀疑的表情问道。

哈利停顿了一下。他真的不知道这个问题的答案。事实上，他计划：希望不会太久，但他并不真正想解决这件事：“直到金妮意识到她终究还是有人类良知的时候。”他写道。

德拉科愤怒地翻了个白眼：“你不能就这样去吻这个女孩吗?”

因为他不是女孩，哈利冷漠地想。

在羊皮纸上，他写道，我愿意为那个人保留我的一切。

好了，这就打消了德拉科的愤怒。德拉科发现自己微微一笑。

哈利有点希望他能说点别的什么，因为和这个他苦苦思念了多年的人谈论他的事情真的很尴尬。

然后德拉科轻声问道：“那个人不是女孩，是吗?”

哈利真希望他今天早上永远不要起床。

嗯，不，不完全是。不起床就意味着他不能见德拉科，但是——他想如果他不用和德拉科·马尔福就他的性向问题进行尴尬的谈话，就好了。

但哈利还是不能让自己撒谎。

他满脸通红，慢慢地摇了摇头。

“我想这他肯定不是贾斯汀·芬列里吧。”德拉科若有所思地说，似乎没有注意到哈利内心的激动。

哈利一想到这景象就畏缩了。

“在过去的一个星期里，他一直对你怒目而视，而你却没有再看他一眼，”德拉科挖苦道：“还是头一遭。”

哈利激烈地摇了摇头。

“不是…”听到这里，德拉科怀疑地眯起眼睛：“黄鼠狼，难道是他？”

哈利惊恐地看着他。

德拉科显而易见地放松了：“好吧，那么，”他继续列举霍格沃茨的男性学生：“还有谁能帮你摆脱魔咒呢？我的意思是，每个人——”德拉科看着哈利慌张的样子：“——都想要一部分的哈利·波特”

哈利尴尬地低下头。他不在乎关心每个人，也不相信德拉科刚才说的话。不过，他还是痛苦地想，并不是每个人都这样。

“即使是斯莱特林。”德拉科补充道。然后,他眨了眨眼睛：“他是斯莱特林吗？只有斯莱特林想向你施咒。不过现在不是这样了，但你知道，这是老生常谈。”

哈利迅速地摸索着找到自动清除羊皮纸：“我们真的要谈论我潜在的爱情吗？”他写道，不是特指那些大写字母，而是他的手认为表达这句话用大写字母比较合适。

德拉科对如此仓促的大写语句表示惊讶：“真够敏感的，”他饶有兴趣地低声说：“我只是想帮忙，波特。” 

当哈利在羊皮纸角上写字时，他感到内疚像波浪一样向他袭来：“我知道，对不起。”

德拉科也感到了同样的负罪感。他大声清了清嗓子：“很好，波特，”他说：“我只是在开玩笑。”

他当然不会因为戏弄波特而道歉。他不会这么做。

尽管如此，哈利厚着脸皮露出的笑容告诉他，他已经被原谅了。


	12. Chapter 12

在魔药课上，哈利坐在德拉科旁边。可能是因为他喜欢靠近德拉科，也可能因为那是他一剩下的座位。

赫敏和罗恩了解得更多。

甚至罗恩时常得意地咧着嘴傻笑。

(这至少是在他吓得不寒而栗之后发生的，与其说是出于对马尔福的厌恶，倒不如说是出于义务。)

在那节课上，哈利根本不听斯拉格霍恩的话。他不是故意的，但他觉得这没什么，因为这意味着他稍后可以问德拉科。

在那节课上，德拉科也根本不听斯拉格霍恩的话。这是故意的，因为真的，哈利·波特坐在他旁边，哈利·波特以前也坐过他旁边，但这次不同了，因为德拉科不一样了，他已经告诉自己不应该拥有那种称之为“感情”的东西。

但如果他没在听也没关系;斯内普毕竟是他的良师益友。

德拉科不知道是什么驱使他在哈利随意放在桌上的自动清除羊皮纸上写下这样的东西(以防哈利有急事要写)。

也许是因为关于斯内普的回忆，也许是因为斯拉格霍恩是个好教授，但斯内普不是(他很伟大)，也许是因为自从他被印记上黑魔标记以来，第一次和哈利搭档。

也许是因为哈利坐得太近了，身上有太多香皂、魁地奇、草地和清晨的气息，这让德拉科陷入恍惚。

“我希望西弗勒斯还活着。”他写道。

哈利不知道如何处理这种突如其来的诚实感。

他盯着那张羊皮纸，盯着德拉科那弯弯曲曲的笔迹，想要回应他一些东西。

他也想到了斯内普。他认为斯内普是霍格沃茨见过的最冷酷无情的教授，而且没人能在这点儿上比得过他。他回想起他曾经对那个人生气过多少次，他曾经被他救过多少次。他们不是最好的朋友，这是肯定的，但是…

“我希望在他活着的时候，我能更加感激他。”他回道。

德拉科温柔地笑了。

当他和哈利搭档结束，他开始学算术，哈利和他的朋友们学习变形术，德拉科意识到三件事:

他不能对自己撒谎说他不再爱哈利波特了。

霍格沃茨仍然不像邓布利多曾经希望的那样安全。

而另一方面，蜇人咒仍像德拉科记忆中的那样痛苦。

哈利想他可能在做梦。毕竟，自从小天狼星死后，他从来没有这么快乐过。他有点担心，如果事情进展得那么顺利，一定会有什么事情发生，因为他从来没有顺利过。这就像生活中的一条不成文的规则。

回想起来，当德拉科晚饭时间没有出现在图书馆时，他真的不应该感到如此沮丧。

一部分哈利想他可能会高兴，因为这也许意味着德拉科又要回到文明世界，在大厅里吃东西了，但大部分哈利知道这只是(以一种微小的方式)一厢情愿的想法。

于是，他的心在胸口紧张地跳着，转过墙角，径直朝医疗室走去。

当他到达医院病房时，德拉科就在那里，尽管哈利只能看到他的金发。庞弗雷夫人站在德拉科的床边，背对着哈利，哈利意识到女巫的肩膀在…颤抖。

“这样无礼的行为，我应该让他们尝尝蜇人咒的滋味，然后看看他们会怎么想——”她喃喃自语，这已经是一件非常严重的事情，因为庞弗雷夫人发誓要痊愈，而不是相反的结果。但哈利完全无法冷静思考，因为所有他能想到的是，血液涌上大脑，蜇人咒和德拉科——

庞弗雷夫人觉察到他的存在，转过身来，吃惊地眨了眨眼。虽然她的背仍然僵硬，但她的肩膀在看到他时就放松了。“波特先生，”她和蔼地说：“怎么了？”

哈利会为接下来发生的事情道歉，真心的，因为庞弗雷夫人站在一旁，哈利终于可以看看德拉科，看到愤怒的，红色痕迹印在他脖子一侧的苍白的皮肤上，从下巴到他斗篷衣领下方遮盖处的位置，如果哈利闭上了眼睛，他能想象出在庞弗雷夫人使出治愈魔咒之前的样子——渗出的鲜血、创口还有那血红色——

一扇窗户炸裂了。

庞弗雷夫人吓了一跳，尖声叫道:“天呐，我的梅林啊！”她双手紧攥着德拉科的床单。

德拉科看上去比以前更苍白了，他瞪大眼睛看着哈利，那里面显示着震惊，还有一点点的…害怕？

哈利后退一步，羞愧难当，满脸通红，既尴尬又愤怒。

他闭上眼睛，深深的捏紧拳头，指甲嵌入皮肤，拼命地想让自己冷静下来，但这很难，因为魔法在他的皮肤下奔腾，火花四溅，而血液还在源源不断的涌上大脑。

他绝望、抱歉地看了庞弗雷夫人一眼，玻璃碎片又重新固定在窗户上。

没多看一眼德拉科，哈利转身走出了医疗室，他为此感到羞愧，又感到愤怒。

在哈利确信自己的头脑已经清醒了许多之前，他已经去了天文塔，然后又去了黑湖。当他回到城堡时，他只是累了，准备昏睡过去。

霍格沃茨走廊里的黑暗和回音使他平静下来，尽管他想到了战争、伏地魔、德拉科和蜇人咒。

他只是觉得自己被打败了，好像所有的努力都白费了。不，这不是白费力。毕竟伏地魔已经死了，他的灵魂已化为灰烬，但是——这真的有什么不同吗？

没有疯子带着一群纯血主义者到处杀人，哈利觉得这是唯一改变的地方。

他没期待巫师世界会突然改变他们对麻瓜出身的看法，就像伏地魔死后的转变一样，但他也没有想到期待会发生…这个——

“——你没有黑魔标记就可以到处炫耀了是吧？还没吸取教训，是吗，马尔福？”

哈利感到毛骨悚然。

嘲笑声响彻大厅，让哈利恼怒。它从拐角处传来，他几乎不想上前一步，害怕他可能看到的将触发他的魔力再次失控，但德拉科——

“你做得不是很好，你看。”德拉科拖着厌烦的情绪慢吞吞地说，而哈利没在听，至少现在没有，因为他的脚自动把他带上前。他转过墙角，看到一个身材魁梧的七年级学生举高他的魔杖，深深地按在德拉科伤痕累累的脖子上，哈利看到德拉科畏缩着，听到他发出尖锐的“嘶嘶”声，然后想到——

德拉科。

枝形吊灯碎了。

我他妈结束战争不是为了这个。

似乎非常戏剧化，玻璃碎片雨点般散落在他们身上的方式像晶莹的雪，但它不是这样的，至少，不是哈利如何看到它，因为他看到的是那个七年级学生的头就像慢动作一样，恐惧和表情慢慢出现在他脸上——当他通过“玻璃雨”看到哈利的出现时。

哈利记得的是德拉科震惊地把头猛地转向他，七年级的学生在恐惧中后退了几步，然后完全转过身去，大叫一声跑开了。那天晚上他躺在床上时，哈利还会不断地听到这一声喊叫。

最后一块玻璃碎片掉了下来，只剩下地上的碎玻璃和黑暗的大厅，哈利觉得自己的喉咙堵住了。

当他终于鼓足勇气时，他抬头看了看德拉科，他已经向前迈了一步，以确定再向前迈一步是否安全——但是德拉科瞪大眼睛看着他，绷紧了下巴，而且他看上去…很伤心？

哈利也没期待这个。

他也许是个格莱芬多，但是他从没忘记分院帽曾想把他分进斯莱特林。在那一刻，他斯莱特林特质中的自我保护意识轻而易举地战胜了格兰芬多式的勇气。哈利双腿发抖，转身逃跑了。

哈利走进格兰芬多公共休息室，里面空荡荡的，只有火炉边的三个人。赫敏和金妮都从各自的椅子上站了起来，脸上容光焕发，充满期待，这只会让他觉得更难受。

甚至连罗恩也从他坐在地毯上的位置上，停止了写他的魔药论文，满怀期待地看着他，就像一个等待圣诞节礼物的孩子。

哈利拿出自动清除羊皮纸和自动出墨羽毛笔，坐在罗恩旁边。

“赫敏。”他写道。

赫敏和金妮好奇地看了她一眼，然后赫敏也坐到地毯上，安慰着他。就连罗恩也担心地看了哈利一眼。

哈利痛苦地写下了下面几个字。

“你能帮我修理一盏枝形吊灯吗？”

“他不喜欢我，金妮。”一小时后，哈利在羊皮纸上慢慢地写道，好像他真的一点也不想写。

实际上，他根本就不想写。在最后的一个小时里，他一般都很安静(这很容易，真的)，甚至试图退回到男生宿舍中去，但他的朋友们不愿意让他离开。

写这样的东西感觉尴尬，而且它感觉就像一个孩子向他妈妈哭诉，大孩子欺负他。但是金妮是站在壁炉旁，抱着胳膊，皱着眉，她火红的头发，提醒哈利，这是一个韦斯莱在跟他说话。

他目不转睛地盯着自己的笔迹，不理睬身边金妮的怒气。

“你根本不了解。”她交叉着双臂坚持说。

“把它撤了，金。”说话的是赫敏，她的声音平静而柔和：“你也不确定。”

金妮的嘴唇抿得更紧了。

哈利闷闷不乐地往沙发上一靠。

然后，罗恩说出了他们一直在想但又不想提起的事情:

“把他身上的魔咒撤了，金。”他叹了口气说，但他的眼睛不安地盯着他的妹妹，就像她固执地盯着他一样。

“不。”

“你再也没有理由让他这样了！”罗恩愤怒的喊道。

哈利感到更加痛苦，他的朋友们因为他吵架，只是因为他没有发言权。

赫敏瞥了哈利一眼，然后咬了咬嘴唇：“我要给莫莉写信。”她低声说。

所有的眼睛都盯着她，金妮眨了眨眼睛，感到震惊，背叛。她撅起嘴唇，眼睛闪着猜疑的光芒。

“不，我不会撤销哈利身上的魔咒。”她坚定地说，然后迈着重重的脚步朝女生宿舍走去。

罗恩的脸看上去有点红，但也许是因为壁炉的缘故。他抱歉地看着哈利，哈利耸了耸肩，不知道自己还能不能恢复正常。

回想起来，也许哈利一开始就应该这么做，只是为了把事情处理好。

他可能会有一张青肿的脸，甚至可能永远无能为力，但这从一开始就是不可避免的，不是吗？至少，从金妮决定趁他还在半空中向他施锁唇咒的那一刻起，因此他才能在德拉科还在的时候，被送进了医疗室。

嗯，这可不像锁唇咒的经历那么糟糕…毕竟，他很享受和德拉科在一起的半个月，也许他们现在是朋友了。

哈利只是不确定如果他做了那件事后，他们是否还会是朋友。

可能不再是了。


	13. Chapter 13

第二天，哈利醒来时头剧烈的疼痛，胃在灼烧着。尽管如此，他还是决定，他不会整个上午都沉浸在自怜之中，也不会躲起来。

那是下午的事了。

那天早上，他从床上爬起来，洗了好长时间的澡，试图让自己平静下来，然后穿好衣服，刷牙，试着梳理整齐自己的头发。

(然而头发依旧乱蓬蓬。)

接着，他体验到罗恩在二年级吐鼻涕虫时的那种感觉，大步走向图书馆。

德拉科坐在那扇拱形的窗下，手里拿着一本书，看上去还是那么完美。阳光从白金色的头发上反射回来，哈利觉得他再也无法爱上其他人了。

仿佛无数蝴蝶在他胃里复活了，因为哈利可怜地认为他注定要死了。如果他被这打击了，那他还有什么希望在…在这之后忘记他的感情呢?

他把一半的希望寄托于德拉科依旧那样直率和蛮不讲理。

那会使他更容易忘记。

德拉科开始阅读一本名为《魔药、施咒和解咒：吸引力法则》的新书。这绝对不是爱情魔咒。他坐在已经过去半个小时了,还没有看完第一页的第三行，但他坚定地盯着书页而不是看着哈利通常出现的书架位置——露出一个害羞的笑容，拿着装着早餐的托盘。

有那么几天，德拉科会让自己相信他能适应，他能让自己适应。他想相信哈利会这样做，相信他们会一直这样做，甚至在他们毕业以后，也许还会更多——但他会很快粉碎这种想法，因为沉湎于不可能的愿望和幻想是不好的。

这就是他的一生，对吧?他的父亲曾无数次地告诉他，在哈利·波特一年级拒绝了他的交友请求时，他还想和哈利·波特交朋友，这太愚蠢了，所以德拉科不再提起这件事。他的姨妈贝拉特里克斯会把他拉到一边，用指甲按住他的前臂，小声对他说，忘掉霍格沃茨的一切，还有他的朋友们，要做个好孩子。

他曾是个好孩子——直到他拒绝在马尔福庄园指认哈利的那天。

巫师界早都认为他坏透了，发生那件事后，食死徒一方也觉得他坏透了，而且永远不会被认可的那种。

德拉科知道这就是事实。

哈利觉得自己好像欠了巫师的什么债，或者他忍不住又一次扮演了英雄，拯救了战争中蒙受耻辱的受害者。

德拉科并不介意。

他会尽他所能。

然后哈利在他旁边坐下。

德拉科差点儿把书掉在桌子上，差点儿没能静音书掉在桌子上的巨响，那声音肯定会吸引平斯夫人，毁掉他们的藏身之处的。(并不是说它事实上很隐蔽。)

哈利的肩膀耷拉着，翠绿的眼睛睁得大大的，神情紧张地盯着桌子。正是这一点让德拉科知道，除了哈利身上没有带蜜糖馅饼这一事实之外，今天上午不会像往常一样了。

德拉科知道哈利希望他谈谈昨天发生的事。德拉科想要谈谈——但不是现在。现在他真的很想享受他的清晨时光，因为哈利的眼睛在清晨总是看起来更漂亮。

“你看起来像个混蛋，波特。”他轻快地说，把书放在他面前的桌子上，在中间的某个地方打开，这样看起来就不像他已经在第一页上停留半个小时的样子。他转向哈利，不以为然地扫了一眼哈利的脸：“这并不让我感到惊讶，真的，因为你一直看起来像——”

德拉科想，今天早上真的不会像其他早晨那样了，因为就在那时，哈利的眼睛转向了他，它们比平常亮得多。德拉科意识到——

哈利在吻他。

哈利把他的嘴唇贴在德拉科的上唇上，那感觉好极了，柔软、微微有些开裂的口子、温和，德拉科之前的决定瞬间被击碎了。

他甚至没有意识到一滴眼泪不知不觉地从他的脸颊上滚落下来，直到他尝了尝，才集中了全部的力量和挫败感，狠狠地——打在哈利的——脸上。

哈利感到风滑过他的脸庞，他的头向后一躲，身体的一侧狠狠地撞在桌子边上。

“那就让他打吧。”金妮曾经说过。

“她说得倒轻松。”哈利痛苦地皱着眉头想：“她不是那个鼻梁骨被打断的人。”

他预料到会有这样打击，但仍然很痛。他可以忍受那一拳，甚至断裂的鼻梁骨，但是不包括…德拉科站在他面前，愤怒地俯视着他，几乎要发抖了。哈利匆匆尝过的眼泪现在已经不见了，只剩下一个僵硬的下巴和两个因愤怒而颤抖的肩膀。

图书室里异乎寻常地寂静，哈利感到低气压沉重得压在他肩上。他不敢看德拉科，连眼睛都不敢抬起来。他所能做的就是低下头表示歉意，再一次用舌头舔舔下唇，回忆一下德拉科的气息，还有他嘴唇柔软的触感。他甚至没尝过血的味道。

德拉科发出尖锐的嘶嘶声：

“我不是一个他妈的慈善机构。”他说，这苦涩的声音让他自己都受不了。

哈利感到他在流泪，也许是因为他脸上的疼痛，也许是因为胸口的疼痛，但不管是什么原因，都让他的视力比平时更模糊了。

“不。”他粗声粗气地说，听起来很痛苦。他的喉咙痛，很久没说话了，但哈利还是强迫他说了，因为他需要这么说，需要告诉德拉科。

他站起身来，面对着德拉科充满困惑的眼睛，几乎绝望地看进它们。

“不,”他低声说：“你不是。”

这就是哈利所能做的——他的脚自发决定把他带走了，他是如此地想离开，再没有回头，他几乎没有听到德拉科说他的名字。

“哈利。”德拉科低声说。

当哈利转过身时，曾经把德拉科的肩膀压得僵直的暴怒都消失了。取而代之的是震惊和困惑。

“你——你在说话。”德拉科吃惊地喘着气，睁大了眼睛。然后，他的思绪转了过来，他意识到这一点，发出了一声小小的喘息。

哈利无力地朝他笑了笑。“是的。”他说，但他不知道自己究竟同意了什么，或者两者都同意。“对不起，对不起，我会——”他停了下来，发现自己再也发不出声音来，这次却不是因为魔咒。他咽下喉咙里的哽咽，竭力使自己的气息平稳：“我会走开。”他低声说。

他转过身去，心里七上八下，浑身紧张，想趁自己还没出丑之前离开，但德拉科又叫了他的名字，这次几乎是在恳求：

“哈利。”

当哈利再次转过身来时，德拉科的肩膀因失败和疲惫而耷拉下来，但当明亮的眼睛盯着哈利的眼睛时，他的脸上露出了决心——

充满希望地。

“如果我不是慈善机构的话，”他喃喃地说，继续他们之前的谈话。他眨了眨眼睛，不让眼睛干涩：“那我是什么?”

哈利现在又能感觉到喉咙里的哽咽了，尽管这并不是因为他的声音。他有很多回答，很多答案，但他的鼻子还在流血，他无法从脑海中摆脱德拉科脸上背叛的表情，所以他选择了最安全的答案。

“朋友。”他喃喃地说。

即使在德拉科问了他的下一个问题之后，他们的眼睛依然直视对方：“也许更进一步?”

令人尴尬的是，德拉科的声音在那句话结束时突然停了下来，因为他什么也不想要。

在德拉科长久的沉默和些许希望中，哈利一点一点重新鼓起了勇气。

“当然可以更进一步。”他呼出一口气。

大声说出来的感觉很好，虽然这可能是因为哈利终于可以在半个多月后大声说出来，但不，不，不是这样的。

德拉科朝他走来，用了一、两步就把他们之间的距离缩短了。他轻轻地捧起哈利的脸，手指沾满了血，哈利简直不敢相信。

“对不起，”德拉科低声说，他的呼吸喷洒在哈利的嘴唇上。他迅速地眨了眨眼睛，强忍住泪水，镇定自己：“对不起，我会治好它的。”他嘟囔着，声音最后又停了下来。

他一只手从口袋里掏出魔杖，但另一只手始终没离开哈利的脸颊。低声说了几句后，哈利的鼻子猛地归位了，血从脸上消失了。

哈利畏缩了一下，但这仍然不能减轻德拉科离他这么近所带来的震惊，如果哈利动一动，他们的嘴唇就会再次接触，他们会亲吻——

德拉科动了。

当德拉科第二次把他们的嘴唇贴在一起时，哈利禁不住闭上了眼睛，也忍不住从他身上发出一种纯粹的满足的叹息。他似乎有些犹豫，但哈利急切再次贴合，那一刻的犹豫消失了。

德拉科用自己的嘴唇轻轻撬开哈利的嘴唇，试探性地用舌尖滑过哈利的下唇。

哈利的脸爆红：他完全对法式舌吻一无所知。他和金妮从来没有进行到那一步，但是——但是噢——

德拉科的舌尖滑过哈利的嘴唇，爱抚着哈利的舌头，所有关于金妮的想法都从他的脑海里消失了。哈利只能感觉到德拉科温暖的手捧着他的脸颊，这感觉太美妙了。

随着最后一次爱抚哈利的下唇，德拉科后退一步，他的脸涨得通红：“那个怎么…”他虚弱地问道，脸变得更红了。

“是的。”哈利说，他上气不接下气，脸也涨得通红：“是的，感觉很好，令人惊讶。”

德拉科的笑容更灿烂了。

“对不起，我没带早餐。”哈利尴尬地嘟囔着，害羞地笑了笑：“早餐可能结束了。”

“没关系，”德拉科说：“今天星期六。你可以叫你的家养小精灵朋友来，我们就呆在这里。”

哈利咧嘴一笑：“你想在这儿呆一整天吗?”

“是的。”德拉科立刻回答，脸红了。

哈利情不自禁。

他又吻了德拉科。

那天晚上晚些时候，他们在图书馆里偷偷的吃着晚餐，吃完后哈利迈着大步，面带微笑，走向格兰芬多塔楼。

胖夫人的画像一打开，他就招呼道:“大家好!”

金妮从座位上摔了下来。

罗恩站起身来。

拉文德吓得大叫一声，像执行任务的女孩一样跺着脚朝他走来，但赫敏迅速地给她施了全身束缚咒，拉文德停住了脚步。(纳威畏缩了一下，因为他知道那种感觉。)

罗恩看了一眼哈利咧着嘴笑的脸，然后和他击掌，非常有男子气概地挥拳。

十分钟后，在赫敏的威胁下，拉文德终于被送进了女生宿舍。金妮终于从昏迷中清醒过来，高兴地在房间里跳来跳去。

罗恩终于明白了这整件事的意义，以及现在必须全天候待在德拉科·马尔福身边的情景，他感到弱小又无助。

“我还是不明白女鼹鼠为什么要给你施咒。”第二天，德拉科好奇地盯着他的布丁说。

他们又一次在图书馆吃早饭，哈利再一次目不转睛地看着德拉科，看着阳光如何从他的头发上反射回来。

“别那样叫她。”哈利下意识地反驳。

“旧习难改。”德拉科苦笑着回答。

哈利的脸上不禁浮现出理解的微笑：“她想让我直接吻你。”

德拉科扬了扬眉毛，他嘴边出现了淘气的笑容：“而你一开始没这么做，是因为…？”

他们以前谈过这个，哈利肯定，但他就是想不起来了，因为德拉科吃布丁的样子太让人分心了…

“你恨我。”他脱口而出。然后他意识到自己刚才做了什么，羞得满脸通红。

德拉科的表情柔和下来，一切恶作剧的迹象都消失了:“我不确定我是否曾经恨过你。”他喃喃地说，重复着哈利几天前说过的话。

哈利怀疑地盯着他。

“可是黄鼠狼的故事就不同了。”德拉科若有所思地继续说。

“为什么?”

“但现在不是了，”德拉科承认，没有回答这个问题，因为他不喜欢谈论握手事件：“假如我没有回应你的感情呢?”

哈利僵了一下，眨了眨眼睛。然后他又转向德拉科，忧虑地皱着眉头，看上去几乎是不堪一击：“额——你会这样做吗？”他尴尬地问。

就这样，德拉科的心情好了起来。

他放下布丁，弯下腰来，把嘴唇贴在哈利的嘴唇上——这已经是这两天来的第十二次了。哈利立即倾身向前，嘴唇微微分开，明确的表示他想要什么。

德拉科自动吻住哈利的嘴唇，他想，哈利可能不知道他对德拉科来说意味着什么——哈利从一年级起就一直占据着德拉科的思想。

“你可以把锁唇咒加在我身上。”德拉科离开时说，他只离开了一点点距离。他舔了舔自己的嘴唇，回忆着哈利的味道：“看看是否有效，我不会介意的。”他笑着补充道。

哈利翻了翻眼睛。他拉着德拉科的手，小心翼翼地引导着那长长的手指，沿着刻在他们桌子木头上的一个字摸索。

混球。

德拉科看上去对自己很满意。

“我想我得感谢韦斯莱一家。”他若有所思地说。

“因为向我施咒——还是在半空中向我施咒，并且让我持续两周时间无法说话？”哈利怀疑地问。

“我活着就是为了折磨你。”德拉科打趣道。

听了这话，哈利脸上露出了笑容。他瞥了一眼桌上的“混球”这个词，然后用手指轻轻地敲了敲。

“不过我会想念那张自动清除羊皮纸的。”哈利沉思着，咧嘴一笑，斜睨着德拉科：“完美的发明。”

德拉科只想再次亲吻哈利，听到哈利亲口说出的表白。

他看着明亮的绿色眼睛，温柔地笑了。

“而我不会。”


End file.
